My Last Breath
by Kanafire
Summary: Two years have passed since Naraku's death and the disappearance of the jewel and Kagome is living a normal life. That is until she is attacked by a hollow and rescued by a red haired man with a sword. Rated M for possible lemon/limes later
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Alrighty, this is the beginning of the new crossover I was talking about in my last chapter of A New Beginning. This story will not be updated as fast as my other crossover. If I put this one on my priority list, my editor and probably several of you guys will grab pitch forks and storm my apartment and demand I finish A New Beginning. Since I value my life, I promise I will finish the other one!)

~Kana~

Chapter 1

Kagome stood outside the family shrine arguing with her little brother about who had to sweep the stairs leading to the shrine. Why should she have to sweep them when she had finals coming up later that week and needed all the time she could get to study? Souta, now in middle school was fast becoming a pain in her butt.

"Souta, for the last time, I have finals!"

"And I'm tired of picking up your chores, Sis. I told my friends I'd come play with them after I finished my homework."

Kagome sighed, knowing her chance of getting in a last minute study session blew away with the wind. "Alright, get going. I'll take care of the stairs." She turned her brother around and gave him a gentle shove towards the stairs.

"Bye!" He waved as he bolted down the stairs and around the corner, out of Kagome's sight.

She couldn't blame him for wanting to go play. The weather was great, the first day in almost a week it hadn't rained. She ran her fingers through her long, thick hair and scoped out the stairs. Leaves and dirt covered the stairs. The storms and rain hadn't helped them any.

_You'd think with all the rain we've had, the stairs would be spotless._

She shook her head and went to the shed where Grandpa kept the outdoor cleaning supplies and gardening tools. The reason Kagome and Souta were left in charge of all the outside upkeep was because Grandpa's health was starting to wane. He was going to be eighty years old in a couple of months and he no longer had the mobility or strength to do his normal chores. Mom tried to help, but she was pulling a lot of overtime at the hospital to help cover Grandpa's extra doctor visits.

Kagome thought about picking up a part time job to help with the current money situation, but her mother always told her no. It was her job as a mother to provide for her children, not the other way around. At least not until she was Grandpa's age.

These were the thoughts running through Kagome's mind as she cleaned the stairs. No longer did thoughts of returning to the feudal era plague her. Two years passed since the well closed after the final battle with Naraku and not once in those two years had the well shown even the slightest trickle of magic. It took Kagome a little over six months to realize her chances of going back to see her friends were slim to none. Her mother thought about moving the family away from the shrine to keep Kagome from having to pass the well every day. Kagome, of course turned that down. Not being able to see it wouldn't make the pain less. In fact it would be worse for her not to see it. She was fond of sitting in the well house and reminiscing about her trial and tribulations. Grandpa, on several occasions, called her an old lady with as often as her mind wondered to the past.

Kagome couldn't help it. She missed the action and adventure she faced every day. Not knowing who or what she would encounter. She even missed the life and death situations. The adrenaline rush she got when Inuyasha charged into battle or the exhilaration that rushed through her when demons whisked her away from her group. She didn't enjoy being frightened for her safety or that of her friends, but she hated the hum drum life here in Tokyo. Her life consisted of nothing more than getting up in the morning, going to school, doing homework, sleep and repeat.

As if to answer her thoughts, a deep echoing bellow rang through the air, causing all the hair on Kagome's arms to stand at attention. She clutched the broom and turned her head left and right, searching for the source of the sound. How long had it been since she felt that tall tell sign of hostility? She knew something dangerous was close and probably heading in her direction if her past luck was anything to go by. Whenever trouble was near, it always found its way to Kagome. It was almost always a fact.

Kagome sensed the presence at the bottom of the stairs and around the corner. Not sure what she should do, she stood frozen in place, clutching the broom handle as if her life depended on it. A second presence registered in Kagome's mind. This one not hostile, at least she didn't think so.

_What is going on? What is this sensation I'm feeling? I haven't felt anything like this since I was with Inuyasha. _Her eyes widened. _A demon possibly? I'm so out of practice with sensing their presences, it wouldn't surprise me if one caught me off guard and tried to eat me…but demons don't exist anymore. Not even Inuyasha could detect any when he was here._

The hostile presence made itself visible as it turned the corner and started up the stairs. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Walking on four legs was what she could only assume to be a demon of some form stalking up the stairs. It's dog-like face was covered in a white and blue mask while it's body seemed to be made of shadows. She'd say it was black, but that didn't seem to fit. The creature opened its large mouth to reveal sharp canines and a row of teeth Kagome didn't want anywhere near her. The same bellowing cry rang through the air, startling Kagome out of her frozen state. Still clutching the broom, she turned and ran up the stairs, trying very hard not to yell for her hanyou friend. It wouldn't do her any good, but the urge was still there.

The creature reared up on its hind legs and bellowed once more before giving chase. He spotted his prey racing towards a cozy two story house. He'd smirk if his facial structure allowed for it. Hiding in the building wasn't going to protect her from him. He licked his lips in excitement. He'd never had his prey see him before. It could only mean she was spiritually aware and possessed a delicious soul. Eating this woman would grant him incredible strength.

Grandpa opened the front door to see his granddaughter racing towards the house as if the hounds of hell were at her heels. He'd felt a disturbance in the air around the shrine and had come outside to see what could be disturbing his shrine. Behind Kagome, he could see a faint outline of something. He couldn't make it out and almost passed it off as a mirage from the heat on the cement. The look on Kagome's face told him otherwise. She was the most spiritually aware person in the entire family. And if she was running towards him with that expression, he was certain something bad was following her.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear when she spotted her grandfather standing in the doorway. "Get in the house, Grandpa!"

"What in blazes is going on Kagome?" He asked, noting the shrill of fear in her voice.

"Go!" She demanded.

When he continued to stand there, she changed direction. She couldn't let this creature near her family. It was after her and she'd rather it stay that way than attack somebody else. She wasn't completely helpless, but after two years of not using any of her miko powers, she wasn't sure she could do anything to the creature.

When Kagome reached the sacred tree, she turned around and held the broomstick in front of her defensively, only to see a tall man with crimson red hair standing between her and the creature. The man wore an outfit similar to what Inuyasha wore only black with a white obi around his waist. His dark red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that allowed the length of it to brush across his shoulders. He stood in an offensive position with a katana in his hands.

"Picking on defensive girls? How pathetic." The man mocked the creature. "It's bad luck on your account that I was placed in charge of this area."

The monster roared and charged the man. Kagome brought her hands to her chest and clasped them together, hoping for her savior's safety. She didn't know who or what he was, but if he was willing to save her from almost certain death, he was a good guy in her books.

With a single swipe of his sword, he cleaved the white mask in two. The creature faded away into nothing. Her red-headed savior sheathed his blade and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kagome called out to him. He either didn't hear her or ignored her. She called after him again just in case he didn't hear her. When he ignored her a second time, she started to grow annoyed.

"Hey, Stupid! I'm talking to you!" Kagome shouted as she stormed off after the man. He continued walking, ignoring her presence. "Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

The man bent at the knee and Kagome stopped chasing after him. She wasn't sure if he was intending her harm. Instead of doing anything to her, he pushed off the ground and jumped into the sky. Much to Kagome's surprise he flew. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock.

_What the…? Who is that?_

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Renji stared down at the shrine where he saved the human girl. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side. Had she been talking to him? It was possible, but unlikely. He didn't sense anything abnormal about her reiatsu. It was a little higher than the average human which was probably the reason the hollow attacked her in the first place.

_Why was she running? Had she seen the hollow, or maybe sensed its presence?_

When he reached the scene, the girl was running towards the large tree with a broom in her hand. He had no inclination of whether or not she was running to run, or possibly running from the hollow. He was going to have to keep an eye on her. With the current surge in hollow activity in the area, she was sure to come under attack again. He'd been in the world of the living for less than two days and already slayed half dozen hollows. It was strange for so many hollows to appear in one area, especially since this area of Tokyo didn't have a lot of spiritually aware humans, not like Karakura Town. It was for this reason, he, a lieutenant had been dispatched instead of a lower ranked officer. The prior shinigami stationed to this area ended up with serious injuries after an ambush by four hollows.

Renji sighed. He didn't much care for working in this area. He hadn't been sent to the world of the living on a mission since the war with Aizen. The only place here he was comfortable working was Karakura Town. There he had Ichigo and his friends to talk to and he could stay with Urahara if he helped with chores. Here he had nowhere to crash, unless he counted the top of roofs or the occasional tree. He didn't even have a decent gigai to use. He could request one from Soul Society, but he'd been spoiled with Urahara's models. They were easier to move in and were faster to get in and out of.

The cry of another hollow echoed off the buildings, summoning Renji from his thoughts. He grumbled a few profanities before heading in that direction.

Kagome, still standing outside, under the branches of the Goshinboku, shuddered as a wave of goose bumps erupted down her arms. She too heard the cry of the hollow. She looked up at the sky. _What is this sensation I'm feeling? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome couldn't get the face of her savior out of her mind. His dark kimono and hakama, the katana and the dark red hair. Who was he and what was that creature? She put her pencil on her desk and let out a sigh. There was no way she could finish up her studies with him on her mind. It was the first time in two years anything exciting happened to her. It was also the first time she'd seen or sensed anything supernatural since the well closed.

She looked out her bedroom window. The sky was already dark and more rain clouds seemed to have drifted in while she'd been studying. With a sigh, she rose from her desk and grabbed her rain coat. She needed to get out and get some fresh air. Sitting in her room bent over a school book was not doing anything to clear her mind.

She told her mother she was going for a walk, grabbed her umbrella and headed outside. It was stupid to wander around at night, but she needed to be on the move.

It was later than she expected and there weren't very many people hanging around. She managed to make it to the park without seeing anybody on the sidewalks.

_It's probably because of the oncoming rain. I can smell it in the air. _Kagome slipped her umbrella into her raincoat pocket and sat on the swing. She kicked off the ground and allowed the momentum to swing her back and forth.

_What was that strange creature earlier today? It had a sinister feel about it, but it wasn't a demon. I couldn't sense a trace of youki within its being. Then there was that man. He appeared when I needed him most, killed the creature with a single sweep of his blade, and then disappeared without so much as looking at me. He had such long, pretty red hair. I haven't seen anybody with hair color other than brown or black since the feudal era….man that makes me sound ancient._

Kagome watched as a lone car drove down the suburban street, probably heading home from a long day at work. It wouldn't be long now before Kagome would be doing that. She graduated in a month. She was supposed to start college in the fall, but she still planned on getting a job and helping her mother support the family. She knew her mother wouldn't approve, but she needed to stop relying on them. She was a big girl, more mature than any girl in her class.

Something about having to forage for her own food and shelter on a daily basis and battling demons day in and out, made her grow up. She laughed to herself. It was strange looking at herself before she entered the well. She was so naive, believing everything was fun and safe. Nothing like having a large female centipede trying to rip her to pieces to shake up her little world.

_Wow…maybe I am an old lady stuck in a young girl's body…_

A stray wind blew through the park, blowing Kagome's hair back. She gripped the chains tighter and restrained a shiver. Goosebumps erupted up her arms and legs, letting her know the temperature was dropping. The first drops of rain splashed on Kagome's nose and she sneezed.

"I should probably head home before I get sick." She said to nobody as she hopped off the swing.

"You won't have to worry about that." An eerie and deep male's voice sounded behind her.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked as she spun around to face the newcomer. Her eyes widened. Standing on four legs was a large wolf-like creature that closely resembled the one that attacked her earlier. Its body was black and had a solid white mask over its canine face. "What…what are you?"

The wolf's mouth opened and it let out a laugh that resembled a bark. "You can see me, yet you don't know what I am. This is too easy. Almost as easy as taking candy from a baby."

Kagome pulled her umbrella from her pocket and held it tightly in her right hand, ready to use it as a club if necessary. "Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

It laughed again. "You really are dense aren't you little girl?" When Kagome glared at him he chuckled again. "Ok, fine. I'll tell you all about it. I'm a hollow and you are my dinner. How's that for an explanation?"

"I'm your what? Man…How do I always end up in these situations? Why does everybody think I'm some sort of entrée? God!" She huffed in frustration. "Just so you know, if you eat me, you'll end up with the worst case of indigestion you've ever had. I'm a bit too spicy for most."

"It's a small price to pay for the power that I'll gain in return!" He laughed as he charged.

Kagome held her umbrella in her hand for self-defense, ready to give the overgrown mutt a beat down, but it wasn't needed. The same man from earlier appeared before her with his sword drawn. The wolf creature skidded to a halt.

"So, you can see them." The man commented in a deep, rich baritone voice. He looked over his shoulder at her and Kagome was surprised to see that his eyes were a deep chestnut brown. She expected green or something equally bright. He had a black bandana covering his forehead, and from what Kagome could tell, a set of tattoos above his eyes.

"You!" Kagome pointed at him. "You're the one from earlier."

"Yeah. Why don't' you just stay there while I give this mutt some obedience training."

"The word sit usually works…" Kagome muttered under her breath. A little louder she said. "He's all yours, but you owe me an explanation."

"Sure."

He charged the creature and with the same practiced ease as earlier, sliced through the mask of the creature, killing it. Kagome was thoroughly jealous. He sheathed his sword and turned around. Kagome had to crank her neck upward to see his face. He was much taller than any of her friends in this time and the past, even taller than Sesshomaru.

"So, what do you want to know?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. "First, let's get out of this rain. I don't want to get sick."

"Uh…What is your name?" The man asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder to prevent her from walking off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She clasped her hands together and bowed at the waist. "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Abarai Renji." He motioned for her to rise. He wasn't a fan of having people bow to him. He may be a Lieutenant, but he was never one for the formalities. It probably had something to do with growing up on the streets on the rough streets of the Rukon District.

Kagome started to walk back to the house when she remembered the purpose of her umbrella. The rain escalated from sprinkles to a downpour. The wind picked up, blowing the cold rain into her face. She let out an involuntary shiver. She changed course. The rain was coming down by the bucket load now, far more than her small umbrella could stop. Instead of heading to the shrine, she made a bee-line to the pavilion that was on the other side of the park.

She sat down on the bench and pulled her raincoat closer to her chest. It may prevent the water from saturating her clothes, but it did little to stop the cold. Renji sat on the opposite side of the bench and looked at her. She was a small thing, only a few inches taller than Rukia. Her eyes were the color of sapphires and her hair was long and so black it almost looked blue.

"So, what was that creature?" Kagome asked.

"It is a hollow, a creature that was once a human spirit."

"Spirit you say…I guess that's why you were surprised I could see it." She met his chestnut eyes. "I've been seeing spirits for over two years now. My grandpa can sense them and I think my little brother Souta can see them too. But let me ask you something. If it was a spirit, how did it become that creature?"

"A hollow is a spirit that was unable to pass on and has lost all contact to its emotions and rational thought. It becomes a creature that survives on instinct alone, hunting spirits or even humans with high reiatsu for nourishment." He paused to see if she was keeping up with his explanation so far. To his surprise she nodded her head in understanding and motioned for him to continue. "Both hollows attacked you because your reiatsu is slightly higher than an average human. It was probably because of that that the hollows attacked you today."

"Ok, I understand what you're saying so far, but how is it I've never seen one until today?"

He turned away from her to stare up at the night sky. "This area is usually off the radar for most hollows. It's only been recently that the hollow activity has increased."

"Increased? Is there a reason for it? And how do you know all of this?"

"I don't know why there has been an uprising of hollow activity in this area, but it is my job to get to the bottom of it." He looked back at the girl. "I am a shinigami."

"Shinigami? A death god? Like a real god, or is it just a fancy title?" She asked in rapid succession, excited that something was finally happening to stir up her boring life.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not a god. I am a spirit being that resides in the Soul Society. It's where spirits go when they pass on, that is unless they were evil, those spirits go to hell."

"So, this Soul Society place is like heaven?"

"I guess you could call it that, but it's most definitely not the same heaven you envision."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a large palace in the clouds or anything that fancy. It's much like here, only without the technology. The spirits that live there have everyday lives just like you do here. When people die in Soul Society, they enter the cycle of rebirth. You would call it reincarnation I do believe."

Kagome nodded. She knew all about reincarnation, being one herself. She only had one more question. "So, Renji. I can call you that right? Or would you prefer me to call you Abarai?"

"Renji is fine."

"Ok, Renji, when this rain lets up, would it be asking too much for you to walk me home? I've been attacked twice today and with my luck I'd get eaten on my way home."

He actually laughed. "You are a strange human."

Her eyes widened. "Why would you say that?"

He shook his head. Could he ever meet somebody in the real world that wasn't strange in some way? Look at Ichigo and Orihime for crying out loud. "I just told you about the existence of hollows and shinigami and you continue to sit there and act as if everything is ok. Shouldn't you be freaking out or calling me a liar?"

She smiled. Compared to power hungry demons super powered by jewel shards, hollows and shinigami was a walk in the park. Besides, the hollow creatures didn't look all that strong and if she had a bow and arrow she was positive she could dispatch of the creatures herself. She'd have to unbury her old bow from the bottom of her closet. She had a spare quiver of arrows running around somewhere as well. That was if Souta hadn't made off with them.

They sat in companionable silence until the rain slowed down to a steady drizzle. Kagome stood up and offered Renji the umbrella. She was the one wearing the rain coat after all. The least she could do was offer the umbrella to him. "Here, this will keep you somewhat dry."

He shook he head. "I'll be fine. You humans get sick much easier than I do."

"Oh. Ok then." She held the umbrella over her head and walked out from under the safety of the pavilion. Renji followed close behind her. They walked silently until they reached the base of the stairs at the shrine. She turned to face the red haired shinigami. "Thank you for seeing me home and for saving my life twice tonight."

"Just doing my job." He replied. He gave her a wave of his hand before turning to walk away. He was stopped by her voice calling out to him.

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come inside and warm up? You've got to be freezing. I can make some tea or hot chocolate if you'd prefer that." She asked politely, feeling bad for asking him to walk her home in the rain. She never thought about how wet and cold he must be until now. The least she could do was offer him a place to warm his toes.

He paused, unsure of what to make of the girl's offer. He wasn't put off by it. In fact it was downright appealing. He didn't have a place to hide from the rain other than the pavilion at the park. And to be truthful, he was tired of the rain. However, it would be problematic if her family were to still be awake. Normal people couldn't see him. She said earlier that her brother and grandfather were spiritually aware, but she made no comment of a mother or father. He scratched he back of his head.

_What do I do? On one hand I am cold and wet and in need of something hot to drink. On the other hand, he didn't want to cause a scene. What would her parents think about her bringing home a man his age this late at night? Maybe they are lenient like Ichigo's dad._

Kagome was ready to apologize for asking when he smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer, Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Well isn't this a surprise. I wasn't expecting to post chapter three until at least tomorrow, but my muse ran away with me.)

~Kana~

Chapter 3

The kitchen light was still on when Kagome entered the house. She kicked off her shoes while Renji did the same. "Mom I'm home!" She shouted. She hung up her wet umbrella and motioned Renji to follow her.

"Is there any tea ready, or do I have to make a fresh pot?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. She mother was pulling a batch of cookies from the oven. She couldn't see what type they were. But by smell alone she was guessing peanut butter. Her favorite.

"You'll have to make a fresh pot, but Kagome, you should change out of those wet clothes first. You'll catch a cold." Her mother shook her head, placing the hot pan of cookies on the stove. She grabbed a spatula and pulled the cookies from the pan to a cooling rack.

Kagome just blinked. Her mother looked right at her and didn't say anything about the tall man standing behind her? She started to say something, but remembered what he said. He was a spirit being like the hollows and couldn't be seen by normal people. Her mother didn't have a lick of power, so she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Do you think you can start the pot while I go change into something dry?" She asked with her best smile plastered on her face.

"Of course Dear."

Kagome motioned with her head for Renji to follow. She raced upstairs and into her bedroom. She noticed a stray bra on the floor and managed to kick it under the bed before her companion saw it. "Sorry. I forgot my mom can't see you. Well…this will make things interesting."

He just shook his head and shut the bedroom door behind him. It wouldn't do any good for her family to think she was talking to herself. _This is why I need a Gigai, and not one of those half-assed ones from division twelve. Maybe I'll make a trip to see Urahara tomorrow and see if I can get one._

"Your mom seems nice." He commented in a sad attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, she worries a lot about me. I'm sure I could explain things to her so she'd understand that you are really here and I'm not crazy. She's used to strange things happening to me." She said as she rummaged through her dresser for something clean to wear. _Where did I stick my blue sweater? Ugh I knew I shouldn't have paid Souta to wash my laundry. That dirty little brat didn't do it. It's probably still in the laundry basket downstairs. _She started grumbling under her breath when she realized she was clearly out of anything normal to wear. All she had left were pajamas and her middle school uniform she kept as a memento of her times in the Sengoku period.

_This won't do. I don't fit in that tiny outfit anymore. I'm an inch taller with more curves…_She smiled a sad smile. _In fact I look more like Kikyo than I ever did back then. Even my hair is starting to straighten out and have that glossy sheen hers always seemed to have, even in death._

She ended up grabbing a pair of running pants and a thin pink tank top. "I'll be right back. I'm going to change." She grabbed a towel off the top of her dresser and handed it to Renji. "It's relatively clean. I've only used it to dry my hair."

Renji took the towel and watched her leave the bedroom. He took the time alone to study the girl's bedroom. He'd only been in two human's bedrooms. Orihime's and Ichigo's. Kagome's wasn't much different other than the color scheme and basic decorations. The carpet was a light green, the walls were beige with a purple trim around the bottom. There was a pink rug under her desk and the blankets on the bed were also pink. The curtains over the windows were the same shade of purple as the trim, making Renji wonder is maybe the girl liked pink and purple.

Her room was much brighter than Ichigo's room. His room was done in shades of blue and white with no personality to it. Kagome however had tons of it. There was a family photo on her desk, giving Renji a perfect profile of what her family looked like. It was obvious they were close and very happy. He did notice there wasn't a father figure in the photograph. Perhaps her father wasn't a part of their lives or maybe he passed away.

There was another picture on her desk that caught his attention. It was of Kagome and a young man with long silver hair wearing red hakama. His outfit was what caught his attention. The style of clothing was no longer worm by humans, yet the boy looked at home in his clothing. His eyes were a curious color as well. They were bright amber, not the typical color for a human. Kagome was wearing a green and white sailor uniform and was smiling like she'd won the lottery.

_Boyfriend perhaps? _He asked himself. _I doubt it. Kagome looks much younger in the photo. Maybe ex-boyfriend or close friend that moved away. _

He shrugged it off. It wasn't any of his business anyway. He removed his black bandana and released the tie holding his hair. He shook out the towel Kagome gave him and started drying his hair.

That's how Kagome found him when she came back into the room. She stopped to stare. It was rude, but she couldn't help but be amazed with just how long his hair truly was. It almost reached his lower back. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked met his eyes as he continued to run the towel through his hair. She'd been right about him having tattoos. They looked tribal to Kagome and she wondered if perhaps there was a meaning behind them, or if he thought they looked cool.

"So…mom should have that tea brewed by now. You want to go down with me, or would you rather me bring the pot up here?" she asked.

"Up here would probably be better. I'm not sure how your mother would take to furniture and tea cups moving on their own." He smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll be right back." She jumped up from the bed and stopped at her door. "Would like some cookies?"

"Sure."

Kagome rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother spotted her looked at her curiously. "Kagome, is there something going on?"

Kaogme froze in place. "What do you mean?"

"Is there something going on that I need to know about? You've been acting strange all day."

Kagome shook her head. "No, everything is fine, Mom." She flashed her mother a bright smile and pulled out a tray to put the tea pot and cups on.

Her mother took notice of the extra cup, but kept silent. She wasn't stupid. She knew her daughter was hiding something, and that something was in her room. With Souta gone for the evening and Grandpa sleeping, it was hard not to hear he daughter talking upstairs. The only problem was nobody seemed to talk back. Instead of asking questions, she gathered six of the still cooling cookies and placed them on a plate and handed them to her daughter. She gave Kagome the same smile she flashed earlier and left the kitchen.

Kagome gladly took the plate of cookies and carefully balanced everything on her tray. She walked up the stairs slowly as not to spill the tea. She was a horrible klutz and tried to avoid doing things like this, but she needed to be a proper host. She stopped at her bedroom door and glared at it. How was she supposed to open the door with both hands holding the tray? She supposed she could ask Renji to open it for her, but she could hear her mother lingering near the base of the stairs.

Renji heard Kagome standing outside the door and wondered why she didn't come in. He propped the door open a crack and took a peek. She was standing there, glaring daggers into the door. Renji had to suppress a laugh when she looked at him. The look of relief on her face was priceless. He just shook his head and opened the door wide enough to accommodate her and the tray of goodies.

Kaogme placed the tray on her desk and wiped the sweat from her brow. She poured them each a cup and sat at the desk. Renji took position on her bed and sipped at the tea. She offered him a cookie and he gladly took it.

"So, Renji. When you come here, where do you sleep? Do you rent a hotel room or something?" Kagome asked as she nibbled on her cookie, savoring each and every bite.

"No, we fend for ourselves, usually sleeping on roof tops or in parks depending on the situation and location."

"I guess it would be hard to get a hotel room when nobody can see you huh? Do you ever get lonely? I'd hate to have to work alone all the time. I need human interaction. I'd get so bored I'd chew off all my nails." She asked.

Renji just shook his head at the girl sitting in front of him. She was strange alright, but in a good way. She reminded him a lot of Orihime and how innocent she was. He wasn't around when she learned the truth of the world, but he could see her reacting very much like this. Taking everything in stride and going with the flow. There was also the kindness the woman was showing him. Orihime was the same way. Always willing to help a hand.

He wondered casually if Kagome had any special powers. He started to dismiss the idea, but she did seem like she was going to try and fight the hollow. Maybe she had some sort of plan? Or was she just that brave, or would that be stupid? Curiosity got the better of him and he asked.

"Why were you going to try and fight the hollow?"

She finished her cookie and took a sip of tea before responding. "I'm not completely defenseless. If I had my bow and arrows, I would have killed it without a second thought, but I haven't fired an arrow in two years."

"Why a bow and arrow?"

Kagome studied the face of her companion, wondering what would be safe to tell him. "Because that is what I'm good with and it's the only weapon I've been able to channel my powers into."

His brow rose. "Powers?

"You probably won't believe me, but I'm a miko. I can purify things and channel my purification powers into an arrow and fire it. I'm fairly certain it would be able to kill a hollow." She explained, keeping an eye on his reaction.

The ability to channel power into a bow and arrow was a quincy ability. Could this girl be a descendant of a lost quincy bloodline? His idea to make a trip to Karakura town was looking more solid. He would have to talk to Ishida, if this girl's story was true.

"You don't believe me do you?" Kagome asked. "Figures…I guess it was too good to be…"

"I never said I didn't believe you, Kagome. I was actually thinking about an old friend who has an ability that sounds similar to what you described."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really? I thought I was the only one left who could fire sacred arrows."

"Sacred arrows?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's what I've been told they are called. They might be called something else nowadays, but I don't really know. Where is this friend of yours? Can I meet him or her?" Kagome asked really fast and with lots of excitement.

Renji held his hands out, trying to calm the over excited girl. "I'd have to ask him, he doesn't live here in Tokyo, he lives in Karakura."

her excitement simmered, but the shine in her eyes never left. "Oh. I guess that makes sense. How is the tea? The cookies? I can get more if you like."

"You know, Kagome. There is no need to go through all this trouble." Renji stood up and placed his cup on the platter. "In any case, I should go. I've overstayed my welcome."

"But…Where will you sleep?" Kagome stood up and went to her window. She pulled back the curtain. "It's still raining."

"It's a part of my job, Kagome. I'm supposed to make sure this area is safe from hollows." He stood behind her, staring out into the darkness. He couldn't sense any hollows in the vicinity and his soul pager was silent.

"I know that, but I can't just let you leave here knowing you're going to sleep in the rain."

"You don't have much of a choice, Kagome." He met her eyes in their reflection in the window. He could see the determination in her eyes and knew he was in for a verbal battle if he tried to push the subject.

"Yes I do!" She walked past him and threw open her closet. She bent down and grabbed one of her sleeping bags and an extra pillow. She held them out to Renji. "Stay here tonight."

He shook his head. "I cannot."

She stormed over to him and thrust the sleeping bag and pillow into his arms. "You are staying here and that is final." She pointed to the floor. "You will sleep right there while I sleep in my bed. There is nothing improper about it. I'd offer you the couch, but I can't guarantee Mom or Grandpa won't sit on you."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

She shook her head. "No I'm not so stop arguing. That reminds me…you can't sleep in a wet outfit. I might have something around here you can wear while I through your clothes in the dryer." She started looking around her room.

"Kagome." He called to her, but she ignored him and continued her fruitless search. Instead of calling her name again, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She turned her so she was facing him. "Look. I appreciate the place to stay and the tea, but you have done enough. A damp uniform won't hurt. It will dry eventually so just chill."

She nodded her head and sat on her bed. Renji sat beside her and looked at the top of her head. "So, Kagome. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Yeah. Sure." She replied.

How long has it been since she had somebody in her room like this? A little over two years. _Inuyasha…_ her mind whispered his name, knowing she will never see him again. She said her goodbyes a long time ago. She's moved on, but having Renji in her room this late at night stirred up a lot of memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kagome! Kagome!" Souta hollered as he banged on her bedroom door.

He had something to tell her and he didn't want to wait until she pulled herself out of bed. She was so lazy on the weekends. After the fourth knock he grew frustrated and said screw it. He opened her door and walked in. His eyes widened at what he saw. Kagome was sound asleep in her bed, but that wasn't the strange part. There was a grown man sleeping in a sleeping bag on her floor.

"Mom!" Souta hollered.

The man on the floor jerked to a sitting position and took a quick scan of the room, looking for the person yelling. Nobody yelled this early in the morning unless it was important right? Wrong. Standing in the open doorway was a young boy no older than thirteen. The boy was staring directly at him and pointing a shaky finger. It was obvious the boy could see him.

"Hey, Kid. Why you yelling?" Renji asked as he scratched the back of his head.

The boy ignored his question. "Mom! There's a boy in Kagome's room!"

Renji tried to jump out of the blankets only to realize he was zipped in and sufficiently cocooned inside. He'd never slept in a sleeping bag before and he was at a loss as to how to get out. He grumbled and complained as she wormed his way closer to Kagome's bed. It was a miracle the girl was able to sleep through her brothers yelling.

"Kagome!" He hollered.

Kagome groaned in her sleep and rolled over to face him. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking in confusion. Why was there a man sleeping on her floor? Last night's event hit her like a ton of bricks and she shot to a sitting position. It was then that she noticed Souta standing in her room, pointing at Renji.

"Souta, you little brat what are you doing in my room?" She snapped. How many times did she have to tell him?

"What is he doing in here? Does Mom know?"

"Does Mom know what?" Their mother asked from behind Souta.

"That Kagome had a boy sleep in here last night?"

"A boy you say?" Their mother looked around the room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary other than the sleeping bag that was twisted and looked like it as stuffed with pillows. "Where is this boy?"

"He's right there! Are you blind?" Souta asked.

"Souta, you mind your tongue."

Souta hung his head, but kept his eyes glued to his older sister. What was going on here? Why couldn't Mom see the man? He was sitting right there. Was he a ghost or something? Mom wasn't able to see them, but he and Kagome could.

"Now, why don't you apologize to your sister for waking her up?"

"Sorry, Sis." He grumbled. The look he gave her said otherwise. He wanted to know what was going on and he wasn't going to stop until he did. He glanced at the stranger before marching out of the bedroom to go turn on his Xbox. Shooting people sounded like a good idea right about now. How had everything turned around to make him into the bad child? All he had done was try to alert Mom that Kagome was having boys sleep over and was probably doing nasty adult things.

Kagome's mom glanced at the sleeping bag one more time before telling Kagome that breakfast was ready and she had a plate already set aside for her.

"Thanks Mom, but I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to finish studying for my math test." Kagome smiled.

"Okay." Mom turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. She wasn't stupid. Something was definitely going on with Kagome. After taking two cups to her room last night and holding a one sided conversation late into the night, made her think Souta was right and there was somebody in the room. She couldn't see anybody though.

She headed to the sink to start washing some of the breakfast dishes. Her children have always been gifted, seeing things she couldn't. For awhile she thought maybe they were both making things up until Kagome disappeared for several days and Inuyasha came into the picture. He was something she could see with her own eyes. It was obvious he wasn't completely human, with his adorable dog ears and long silver hair.

She placed the pan in the strainer to air dry and sighed. She had to admit she had enjoyed the past couple of years. Nothing exciting happened. Kagome was back in her right time going to school and being a normal teenage girl. She always hated it when Kagome went to the past, but she knew it was her daughter's destiny to help Inuyasha put the jewel back together. She also knew her adventures were far more dangerous than she let on.

Kagome's laughter filtered down the stairs. If she was up there studying, she wouldn't be laughing like that. Mrs. Higurashi drained the water from the sink and handed the wash cloth over the faucet to dry. It would seem their time of peace and normalcy was coming to an end. She could only hope it was nothing dangerous this time and that Kagome wouldn't go somewhere where she couldn't follow.

"How did you get so tangled up in that?" Kagome asked, restraining a wave of laughter.

"Oh shut up. I've never used one of these things before. They are tricky." Renji tried to wiggle out again but failed. He was contemplating ripping the fabric to shreds and escaping that way.

"Stop moving around and I'll help you." Kagome crawled out of bed and knelt beside the trapped shinigami. He had the sleeping bag so twisted, the zipper was underneath him. She chuckled. "I need you to roll over so I can get to the zipper."

"Roll over? What am I a dog?"

"Will you roll over if I promise to give you a treat?" Kagome mocked.

"Why you little…"

"Do you want help or not?"

He grumbled and rolled over like he was instructed. It was embarrassing having a girl helping him out of such a situation. It was bad enough her little brother barged in and started making a huge fuss. It was a good thing that their mother seemed to lack the ability to see him, for which he was thankful. He would rather not have to explain to her why he was sleeping in her daughter's bedroom.

Kagome fumbled with the zipper, wondering how in blazed he got it so wrapped up. Not even Inuyasha managed to mess the sleeping bag up this bad, and he tossed and turned all night. After several minutes of trying to loosen the zipper, it came free and she was able to slip the bag down and free her guest.

"There, all fixed." Kagome clapped her hands and moved to sit on the side of her bed. Renji stood up and straightened out his shihakusho and took a seat in the girl's chair. "So, Renji, What are your plans today?"

He thought about it while he fixed his ponytail. Not only did the stupid sleeping apparatus trap him, the static it gave off wreaked havoc on his hair. After retying it, he looked over at her. "The same plan I have every day I'm here. Search out hollows and take care of them."

"Sounds pretty boring. Do you ever get a day off?" Kagome laced her fingers behind her head and laid back on the bed.

"Being a lieutenant makes me a busy man, Kagome. Usually somebody of my rank stays in Soul Society doing paperwork and helping out around there instead of coming here to the human world. So, in my mind this is like having a vacation."

"I guess that make sense." She sighed. "Would you like me to find something for breakfast so you can eat before you go?"

Renji shook his head. The girl had done more than enough already. It would be rude of him to accept anymore of her hospitality. "No, I'm fine thank you."

Kagome sat up. "You're welcome to come back here tonight and sleep if you want. I know Souta made a huge fuss, but I'll talk to him about it."

"Kagome, you've done more than enough." Renji stood up and grabbed his zanpakuto. He slid it in his sash and approached the window.

Kagome stood up as well. She walked beside him and looked up to meet his eyes. "Don't' be a stranger. Okay? If you ever need a place to crash, all you have to do is knock on my window."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled before lifting the window and jumping out.

Kagome watched as he landed softly on the ground below and head towards the shrine stairs. _How long has it been since somebody jumped out my window like that? _She smiled to herself as she left her bedroom and made her way to see Souta.

Kagome knocked on his door. "Souta, can I come in?" He didn't answer, yet again, Kagome didn't expect him to. Not with the sound of gun firing and the random derogatory comment from Souta. It was a good thing Mom hadn't heard that or he'd be gargling vinegar. Instead of knocking again, she opened his door and stepped in. Sure enough, he had his head set on and a controller in his hand. She waited patiently while he finished his round before speaking.

"Souta, do you have a minute?"

"Don't you knock?" He snapped as he pulled his headset off and placed it on his lap.

Kagome raised a brow. "I could say the same to you."

"I did knock, you just didn't hear me."

"So did I." Kagome reprimanded. She walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to explain to you about the man you saw in my bedroom, but if you'd rather not know then I can just let myself out." To make her point, she started to stand up.

"No. Sit down. So explain to me why Mom couldn't see him." His interest was piqued. He stood up, shut his system and TV off and sat beside his sister on the bed.

Kagome smiled. "That's what I thought." She told him what happened yesterday afternoon and last night at the park. He watched and listened with complete fascination.

When she finished he raised his hand like a kid in class. She chuckled and motioned for him to speak. "So, he's a death god that goes around slaying ghosts of humans gone evil? That is so cool!"

Kagome nodded. "I know. It's the coolest thing to happen since Inuyasha."

He couldn't have agreed more. He always looked up to Inuyasha like an older brother. He was so brave and strong. He even saved him from a demon once. That only made him like the half-demon even more. If this guy was anything like Inuyasha, then Kagome had his approval.

"Will he be coming back?" He asked.

"I don't know. I told him if he needed a place to sleep he was welcome to come over. And if he does come back, I'll give you a proper introduction."

"You're the best, Sis!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "I try. But I want you to do me a favor. These hollows attack and eat people with higher than normal spiritual awareness. Since you can see Renji just as well as I can, they might target you. I want you to be careful."

Souta swallowed hard, but nodded. "I will…but what about you? You're really strong aren't you? I mean you took out that Naraku character with a single arrow. Doesn't that make you a target as well?"

"Yes it does, but you have to remember, I'm a big strong priestess." She ruffled her brother's hair. "All I need is a bow and an arrow and I'll fry any hollow that tries to come near me. I'll even protect you if you ask nice enough." She gave him a big smile.

He laughed and jumped off the bed. "I know! Why don't we grab your bow and arrows and go outside to practice! Maybe I can do what you can do too."

Kagome shook her head and chuckled. Leave it to a preteen boy to get excited about possibly being eaten by an angry spirit. She stood up and headed for the door. Fine, but if you can't, you have to do my dishes tonight."

"You're on!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome put her bow in her closet and grinned at her scowling little brother. He was unable to fire a sacred arrow in the three hours she practiced; therefore he had to do her dinner dishes. She patted Souta on the back and went downstairs to grab something to eat. After grabbing a granola bar, she headed outside to go for a walk.

She knew it was supposedly dangerous for her to be running around without some form of protection, but she couldn't carry around a bow and arrows in public without being stopped and questioned. Besides, she wasn't one to live in fear. Worse came to worse she got eaten, there were worse fates.

Kagome meandered around town, not really headed anywhere in particular. She stopped in a couple of stores to browse their wares, but found nothing of interest. The temperature was a bit chilly so she stopped to buy a cup of coffee before continuing her walk. She walked through a few more stores before she found herself at the pet shop. She grinned. She had a few fond memories of this store. Telling Inuyasha to sit somehow channeled to every dog in their kennels. Watching them all sit was mildly entertaining and she wondered if her command word still had any hold over the canine species.

She stuck her finger between the bars of one of the dog's kennel. It poked her finger with its cold black nose before licking it. She couldn't help but smile. It was a small white dog with the same ears Inuyasha had.

"Hey there little fellow." She cooed as she moved her finger to scratch behind its ear. Its back leg kicked happily. "Want to be a part of my little experiment?"

The puppy looked at her with its adorable golden eyes and yipped. Kagome took that as a good sign. She stepped back and pointed her finger at the little pup. "Sit boy." She felt a familiar tug in the pit of her stomach just before the puppy was flattened against the bottom of his kennel. It whimpered and Kagome went back to scratching behind its ears. "I can't believe I haven't tried that sooner."

She dug around in her purse to see how much money she had on her. With a grin on her face she waltzed inside the store and to the front desk where a nice looking young man was working.

"Excuse me. But how much is that puppy over there? The white one with gold eyes." Kagome asked.

He looked to where she was pointing and smiled. "That little guy? I'm surprised you're interested. He doesn't like most people and has a nasty habit of nibbling on the fingers of kids passing by who try to pet him."

"No way! He's a little cutie! He lets me pet him. He even licked my finger."

The shop keeper couldn't keep the look of surprise off his face. "Well, in that case, I'll sell him for cheap. It's good to see he doesn't hate everyone. I was afraid he was going to grow up here without a family to call his own."

Kagome smiled and handed the offered amount. She rushed over to the little puppy and opened his cage. "Come here little guy." The puppy yipped happily and jumped into her arms, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek.

"You weren't lying." The owner commented.

"Nope. He's perfect!" Kagome held the puppy out at arm's reach and giggled. "I'm going to name you Shiro-chan to match your snow white fur."

"Here, take these with you as well." The owner held out a harness and a leash.

"Oh! I can't just take them. How much do I owe you?" Kagome tucked Shiro tight against her chest. "That reminds me, I need to buy food!" She rushed back into the store and grabbed the required items. After paying for the food, the owner insisted on her taking the harness and leash. She gave up arguing because she couldn't help but get a kick out of the color he picked. Both were bright red. The same color as the Robe of the Fire Rat.

Instead of taking her new puppy home to show her mom –and hope she doesn't get grounded- she headed to the park where she met Renji. She placed Shiro on the grass and let him sniff around. He was excited to be out of his kennel and out in the big world. Kagome did notice though that whenever a child approached to see if they could pet Shiro, his hackles rose and he started growling.

She walked her and the puppy over to the pavilion and placed Shiro on her lap. "You know, Shiro-chan, you can't be growling at everybody like that. If they are bad guys and want to hurt me, that's ok, but you can't growl and snip at kids."

Shiro snorted and looked away from as if he understood what she was saying. Kagome thought it was cute, but annoying at the same time. "Maybe I should have named you Inuyasha instead." The puppy snorted again followed by a sneeze that left Kagome's arm covered in doggie drool.

Instead of getting annoyed, she placed him on the ground and allowed him to walk her around. After marking three trees as his territory and grumbling at two more kids, Kagome thought it was best she take her new responsibility home and introduce him to the family. She hoped he liked cats.

They were halfway home when Shiro stopped walking and started growling. Before, when he growled at the kids, it was a low, warning growl. This was different. It was a growl that promised pain. She'd heard similar growls come from Inuyasha during battles and knew that was not a good sign. Dogs were good at sensing danger and had really good noses. She stopped walking and looked around. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but the sun was setting and everything was growing dark.

It was when she started walking again that she heard it. The same bellowing cry of a hollow. Shiro snarled again, this time baring teeth. Kagome picked him up and held him close. "It's ok, Shiro-chan." She whispered more for her own comfort than his.

The crying came closer, finally bringing the hollow within Kagome's sights. This time instead of resembling a canine, it was bug in nature. The beetle-like hollow opened its mouth and screamed the moment it laid eyes on her. She clutched the puppy tighter, hoping she wasn't hurting him. Instead of trying to talk to it or fight, she turned and ran.

She ran hard and fast, hoping for one of two things. That Renji sensed the hollow and was coming to save her, or she made it home to where she had her bow and arrows stashed. It was after three blocks of running that she realized just how out of shape she was. Her breathing was labored and her legs were starting to feel like noodles.

She tried to jump the curb and ended up tripping over it instead. She dropped Shiro and rolled to a stop. She tried to stand up, but her ankle wouldn't hold her weight. She didn't think it was broken, but it sure hurt.

The hollow approached with a grin on its face. He reached out to grab Kagome only to be met by the sharp teeth of Shiro. He shook his hand to try and shake the annoying beast off. Eventually, the puppy's jaws grew tired and he was forced to let go, but that didn't stop him from trying to keep the hollow away from Kagome.

"Shiro-chan!" Kagome cried out when the hollow swatted the puppy out of his way. Kagome forced herself to stand despite the pain shooting up her leg. She needed to protect Shiro.

Kagome let out a strangled yelp as hollow's hand wrapped around her body, lifting her off the ground. He brought her closer to his mouth only to have something hot burn his hand. He looked at the girl in surprise.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she placed her now glowing pink hands on his flesh. Where she touched started to smoke and burn, causing him more pain than he'd ever felt before. He snarled before throwing her to the ground near her dog.

"Stupid wench!" The hollow cursed as he towered over where she lay. She was struggling to move closer to the dog. He could tell the blow took a lot out of her and she was just barely hanging on to consciousness. He closed his fist and drew it back to knock her out when she and the puppy disappeared from his sight.

"Over here, ugly."

The hollow turned around to see a shinigami with red hair standing between him and his meal. He roared at the intrusion before launching and attack. How dare he interrupt his dinner!

Renji was furious. More angry than he should have been. He was across town when his pager went off signifying the hollow's presence. He ran here as fast as he could because the hollow was near Kagome's house. By the time he arrived though, the girl was on the ground, dazed and injured along with a small white puppy she seemed to be trying to protect. He just barely got there in time to grab her and the dog and pull them to safety.

He drew Zabimaru and sliced the hollow in two without any problems. The hollow wasn't powerful at all, small fry even for the most basic hollow. He sheathed his sword and knelt beside Kagome, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You're safe now."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Renji…I knew you'd come."

"Of course. It's my job to save damsels in distress." He smiled down at her, hoping her injuries weren't too bad.

Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up, only to grab her head and lay back down. "Shiro-chan…is he ok?"

Renji blinked in confusion. His first thoughts were of the captain of squad ten. Hinamori always call him Shiro-chan. The puppy shook its head and stood up. _Oh…the dog…_ "He looks like he's ok."

"Thank goodness…" Her eyes closed and let out a sigh of relief.

Renji went to scoop Kagome in his arms only to have the puppy growl at him. Renji raised a brow. "Are you getting lippy with me mutt?"

"Shiro-chan, it's ok. Renji's a friend." Kagome turned her head to face the white fur ball. Shiro's ears flattened and he whined. "That's a good boy."

Renji watched the interaction between the girl and the dog with mild fascination. It was as if the two understood each other. Last he checked humans and dogs didn't have that kind of understanding. Maybe it was Kagome. She did have high spiritual pressure. It could be her power was to communicate with animals, or maybe just dogs.

"It's ok now Renji. Shiro won't bite." Kagome smiled.

Renji just shook his head. "Alright, pup, why don't you go over and sit on Kagome and I'll carry both of you."

To his surprise the dog did exactly that. Kagome brought her arms up to cradle the dog like an infant. He didn't say anything further, just picked Kagome up and used shunpo to get her home as soon as possible. Instead of going through the front door and causing a scene, he jumped up to her window and entered that way. It was already opened a crack so it wasn't hard to get it the rest of the way even with Kagome and a dog in his arms.

He laid her down on her bed. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…go find Souta. Tell him what happened so we can figure a way to explain this to Mom." She smiled despite the pain her body was in. "I also get to explain why I brought home a puppy."

Renji just laughed. "Sure, but if he accuses me of doing anything inappropriate, I'm going to stuff a sock in his mouth."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three times in two days, he rescued that girl from a hollow attack. She was like a danger magnet. Renji sat on said girl's roof wondering what course of action would be best for her. It was obvious there was something about her that the hollows wanted, but he couldn't sense it. Sure, her reiatsu was slightly elevated, but nothing out of the ordinary. She didn't seem to have any sort of abilities like Chad or Orihime had, unless of course you count her ability to make that ruthless little yapping ball of fur behave. On a normal day, he liked animals well enough, but there was something different about that one. It was as if his very presence grated at his nerves. She did say she could fire sacred arrows, but he had yet to see her do so.

His soul pager vibrated inside his shihakushou. He pulled it out and checked. It was a message from Rukia asking him to call whenever he had a free moment. He rolled his eyes. She'd just been promoted to lieutenant of squad thirteen, and was still residing in Karakura. That of course would be coming to an end at the end of the month when her assignment was over.

He hit the call button and brought the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Rukia answered. "Whatcha you need?"

"I was just curious as to how your assignment is going. I heard you were sent to Tokyo to investigate the hollow uprising." Rukia inquired.

The sounds of a familiar, yet annoying stuffed lion hollering in the back ground, followed by the irritated voice of Ichigo made him stifle a laugh. He'd never admit it out loud, but he missed working with the orange haired shinigami. The last he saw Ichigo was when him and several other high ranking officers decided to pay Ichigo back for defeating Aizen almost two years ago. Since Ichigo had his powers back, Renji hadn't really seen him. He'd been too busy training new recruits and doing paperwork.

"The assignment is sure keeping me busy." Renji sighed. "I've had my hands full trying to keep a single human girl out of trouble. In the past two days she's been attacked three times. Three times, can you believe that?"

"How is her reiatsu?"

"Higher than normal, but less than Orihime. Her and her little brother can see me."

"Hmmm." Rukia pondered. "Do you need help?"

Renji thought about it. "It wouldn't hurt. I almost didn't get to Kagome in time to save her last time. The radius in which I'm supposed to cover is too large for me to be patrolling alone."

"Does this Kagome know about you?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I'm sitting on her roof right now. I'd attempt to put a barrier around the shrine she lives at, but you know as well as I do how much I suck at kido."

Rukia chuckled. "I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Wait, Rukia. Is there any way you could bring Ishida. This girl says she has the ability to fire a sacred arrow, whatever that is, but it sounds similar to a quincy ability. I want an opinion."

"Not a problem, but I have to go, hollow alert."

"See yah soon, Rukia."

Renji closed his phone and placed it back inside his uniform.

oOoOo

Hovering high in the sky, a lone figure stood, watching the small shrine down below. His fists clenched tightly at his sides and his long hair silver hair flowing to his low back, like his father before him. Five hundred years he has waited for this day. The day he found the woman responsible for shaking his family tree to the roots. It was because of her is family pride and name was tainted with the love for humans. He resisted the urge to grab the hilt of the sword strapped to his back. No, it wouldn't do him any good to make his presence known now. Not with that cursed shinigami there. It wasn't as if he couldn't take his down, it would cause unnecessary distractions. He unclenched his fists and with a burst of energy at his feet, left the shrine behind him.

_Just you wait, Higurashi Kagome. Your time will come. Soon. Very soon._

oOoO

Kagome sat up in bed. Her head throbbed and she brought her hand up and palmed her forehead. She looked over at the clock. Quarter after midnight. What woke her up? A slight vibration at the foot of her bed drew her attention. Little Shiro-chan was growling for all his might, staring out the window. Was that what woke her up? No. That wasn't it. It was the feeling of something ominous nearby. She stood up slowly, making her way to the window where her puppy was glaring.

She could feel Renji's presence on the rooftop just above her bedroom, but that wasn't the presence that caught her attention. She looked up at the night sky, wishing the lights of the city would disappear. It always ruined the beauty of the stars, and killed her night vision.

She thought she saw movement in the sky above the Goshinboku. She pushed her window up and stuck her head outside. Squinting, she was barely able to make out a retreating figure in the sky. She focused on it. Using every ounce of unpracticed power, she scanned the being in the sky.

Her eyes widened and in her surprise, about fell out the window. She clutched the wood panel and allowed the sudden jolt of information to sink in. It wasn't a hollow presence and it wasn't another shinigami like the one on her roof. It was something she thought she'd never feel again. It was a demonic presence. And if that wasn't bad enough there was murderous intent in the aura.

Movement on the roof brought her back to reality. She stepped away from the window to allow Renji to jump through. He was surprised to see her up and moving around, but that didn't surprise him more than the look on her face. Her blue eyes were bright with shock and her normal rosy complexion was stark white, as if she'd seen a ghost. Renji looked behind her at the small white ball of fur. He too was acting strange. The fur around his shoulders was standing on end and his jowls were drawn back in an angry snarl. The aggression wasn't aimed at him though. The dog was looking past him and out the window.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and plopped on her bed. She looked up at Renji and wondered if he sensed the presence as well. Judging by his relaxed posture, she was going with no.

"What has you and the mutt so riled up?"

"You mean you didn't feel that?" she asked, bringing her hand to clutch the fabric of her pajamas.

He gave her a look that clearly said he hadn't felt anything.

"It wasn't human, hollow, or shinigami. Shiro felt it too…" She didn't want to say demon because she wasn't sure if he even knew about the existence of them. "It was dark, menacing."

Between the look on her face and the sound of her timid voice, he knew she wasn't lying. "Where was it coming from?" He asked, wondering if maybe the girl was on to something. He had yet to find the cause of the hollow uprising.

"Above the Goshinboku…I saw someone in the sky, just floating there. It didn't linger long." Kagome explained as she reached over and pulled Shiro into her lap. He stopped growling immediately and went to nuzzling into her chest.

Renji didn't waist another minute, he dashed out the bedroom window. He kept his hand trained over the hilt of Zabimaru as he hovered over the god tree. He scanned the area for traces of reiatsu, something he hated to admit, was not his strong suit. He was better at it than kido, but not much. At least this didn't have a chance of blowing up in his face. He felt something odd clinging to the top branches of the tree. He lowered himself and moved closer to inspect. It wasn't visible to the eye, but he could feel traces of energy clinging to the leaves.

"Interesting…" He muttered to himself. He grabbed the piece of the branch and snapped it off. "I'll have to get this to Soul Society for processing. I've never felt anything like this before."

He jumped back in Kagome's bedroom window. He held the branch out to her. "Is this what you sensed?"

Kagome took the branch and looked at it. "Yeah." She could see tiny, visible traces of youki clinging to the branch and the leaves. "That's it…"

"Do you have anything I can put this in to keep other contaminants away from it?"

She nodded her head. "Of course. She stood up and motioned for Renji to follow her downstairs. It wasn't anything scientific, but a Ziplock back should do the trick. She pulled one out of the drawer and opened it. "Stick it in here?"

Renji placed the branch in the bag and watched her seal it. "I have to take this back to Soul Society to have it analyzed. I've never felt anything like it before and I need to know what I'm dealing with. I'm surprised you were able to pick that up before me, Kagome. There's more to you than meets the eye."

oOoOo

The captain of squad twelve busied over the branch handed to him by Abarai, wondering if maybe the boy hit his head on something. Did he seriously think a tree branch could offer him anything of interest? He blatantly told the boy to get out of his face and quit wasting his time, but the head captain decided to force the issue. That old geezer was nothing more than a bother in his opinion.

He was getting ready to just glance at the object in question without really looking at it when the system detected a strange energy signature coming from the leaves.

"What is this?" He inquired.

He brought a magnifying lens to the branch, one specified for detecting reishi particles. The light red dots lining the leaves and a portion of the branch were most definitely an energy signature, but he was hesitant to call them reishi. It had a different structure entirely. A sardonic smile stole away his bored expression. He placed the lens on the table and looked over his shoulder.

"Nemu!"

(A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but my brain has been on hiatus the past few days. And the snow storm battering down my apartment building hasn't done much to elevate my moods. I really hate snow.

On another note, I also apologize for the jumpiness of this chapter. There are reasons for it, but does anybody have a guess to who our mystery man is? *Insert evil laugh here* Ok, so I might have had one too many ups of hot chocolate! Love you all and thanks to everybody for their positive reviews!)

~Kana~


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Several people have asked about cute little Shiro-chan, and yes, he is a reincarnation of Inuyasha. He wasn't meant to be, but that's how it ended up. And also, our mystery villain is…well I guess you'll just have to keep reading! Buahahaha! Though, it's really not hard to figure out…I did sort of give it away with the attitude and the hair…but putting that aside, I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who has left me reviews!

A special shout out to: _ShadowFoxMoon, Everrose808, Izno, tinabug, MidnightReader1, tohru78, Domyouji, angelbeets, TsukiyoTenshi, _Love you guys! (If I missed anybody I apologize!)

Chapter 7

Kagome sat at the table with her family sitting with her. There was a slight tension in the air, all surrounding the small white puppy who refused to leave Kagome's side. Souta and Kagome worked hard to come up with a reason for the puppy and the excuse for her injuries last night. Kagome could still see the look on her mother's face when she looked at her on the bed.

"_Oh dear, Kagome, what in the world happened to you?" Her mother gasped, bringing her hands to her lower lip. _

_Kagome gave her a faint smile. "I slipped on the shrine stairs."_

_Her mother blinked. "How did you manage to get up the stairs and into your room without help? How come I didn't hear you come in?" _

_She moved her hand from her mouth and walked around to the side of the bed. She knelt on the floor and reached out to smooth her daughter's hair when she was startled by a yip and movement under the blanket. The first thing she saw was a tiny black nose followed by a white muzzle and the most striking amber eyes. Despite her shock, she couldn't help but let out an audible 'aw' and reach out to snatch the puppy._

_Kagome tried to warn her that Shiro had a habit of munching on people, but her mother was faster. She grabbed the puppy and brought him to her face for closer inspection. To Kagome's surprise, Shiro made no move to bite her mother. She couldn't be too surprised though, he didn't try to eat Souta either._

"_Aw! What a cute puppy! He looks just like Inuyasha!" her mother cooed, rubbing her nose against the cold wet one of Shiro._

_Kagome chuckled. "If only Inuyasha could you hear you say that."_

_Renji, who was still in the room, gave her a questioning look, wondering who Inuyasha was. Souta noticed the look as well and pointed to the picture of Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on her desk. Renji walked as silently as possible to the desk and inspected the photo. It was the one of her and the silver haired boy. He blinked a few times. It was strange…the resemblance was almost hilarious. The hair color and the eye color were a perfect match. And if looks were any judge, he'd say this Inuyasha character looked a bit on the rough side, matching the attitude of the dog._

"_Where did you find him, Kagome?" Her mother asked, placing the puppy back on the bed._

"_Well…I was going for a walk when I passed the pet store…He was sitting in a kennel all by himself. I stuck my finger between the bars and it was an instant attraction! The owner said nobody wanted him 'cause he was too rowdy and bit everybody, so I took him."_

"_No way. He wouldn't harm a fly. Now would you little puppy?" Her mother cooed again, this time rubbing her pointer finger under the dogs chin._

"_His name is Shiro-chan." Kagome corrected._

_Mother looked up from the puppy and to her daughter. "I take it he's here to stay?"_

_Kagome nodded. "Yep! He's my little Shiro-chan."_

_Renji sniggered at the name, still picturing Captain Hitsugaya. He could even imagine him wearing a little dog collar and Rangiku-san holding the leash. It was such a comical mental image he actually doubled over laughing. _

_Kagome and Souta looked at him, wondering if maybe he'd lost a few marbles. Thankfully, their mother remained oblivious to the crazy man standing behind her._

Mother was fine with Shiro last night, but this morning, Kagome could see she was having doubts. Repeatedly she told Kagome to put the dog on the floor. She did and every time he came back and sat in her lap like he belonged there. Grandpa started wagging his chopsticks at her, threatening her and the puppy if he didn't remove his furry backside from the table, but Shiro wasn't having any of it. He jumped up and snatched the chopsticks right out of his hand and used them for a chew toy.

"That dog is cursed I tell you! It's unnatural!" Grandpa grumbled. He didn't say anything too loud because the chopsticks did get Shiro away from the table, if only to make a mess of splinters on the floor.

Breakfast came and went, and Kagome wondered how long Renji was going to be gone for. She went to her room and opened her window just in case he came back. It was strange how in only two days, she's come to expect his presence. She knew he was in Soul Society trying to make heads or tails of the energy signature on the branch.

She could have told him what it was, but she didn't want to explain how she knew about the existence of demons. It's been a long time since demons freely roamed the lands, at least out in the open. The presence she sensed last night was the first demonic presence she'd sensed since the well closed. For all she knew, she imagined the whole thing. It was better to get the opinion of a professional and not a high school girl.

Kagome changed into her school uniform and grabbed her bag. It was time for school. It was strange going to school after this weekend's events, but time moves on whether she liked it or not. She ran down the stairs and out the door, hollering for Souta to get into high gear. They were running late.

She skidded into her first period class just as the bell rang. She let out a 'safe' before walking calmly to her seat. It was strange. Usually her teacher scolded those who were barely on time and lecturing on how being prompt and early was a very important habit to have. Instead, the teacher was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Komura-sensei?" Kagome asked her neighboring student.

"I heard there's a transfer student." He replied.

"Transfer student this close to finals?"

"Guess so."

"Alrighty class, I'd like to have your attention please." Komura walked into the classroom. "We have a new student today and I'd like you to treat her with respect. Class, meet, Kuchiki Rukia."

A short girl, even by Kagome's standards walked into the class with short black hair and bright violet eyes. She scanned the classroom with a smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Her voice was light and cheerful.

"Miss Kuchiki you can take a seat beside Higurashi." Komura pointed to the empty seat to her left.

Rukia sat down beside Kagome and placed her bag on the floor. She pretended to drop her pen and reached over to pick it up. "Kagome, I need to speak with you after class." She whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened considerably. How did she know her first name? She studied the tiny, stick of a girl only to realize she had the same subtle energy around her that Renji did. But if that was the case, how could her classmates and teachers see her? And why would she be at school, pretending to be a student? Kagome just nodded her head in confirmation to the stranger.

The rest of the school day dragged on much to Kagome's dismay. She was nervous about what the girl wanted. She didn't seem threatening, but looks could be deceiving.

The final bell rang and Kagome gathered her books and slid them in her bag. She rose from her seat and glanced over at the new girl who was still putting her things away. Rukia stood up and motioned Kagome to follow her.

They walked to the rooftop where the wind was whipping through at a constant speed, blowing Kagome's hair around her shoulders. Kagome pulled a hair tie off her wrist and tied her hair back. She usually didn't wear her hair back since it made her look like Kikyo. Before it only helped the resemblance, but now that she was older, her looks almost mirrored the dead priestess.

Rukia turned to face Kagome. "I was sent here by Renji."

"So, I was right. You two have a similar aura." Kagome said, hiding the fact that she was relieved. "But, if you're like Renji, how come everybody can see you?"

Rukia smiled and brought her hand to her chest. "I am in a gigai, or a temporary body. It is a tool we shinigami use to move around in the human world."

"How come Renji didn't have one then?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he was just here to investigate hollows. He wasn't expecting to be interacting with humans."

"I guess that makes sense. But why did Renji ask for your help? Are the hollows that bad?"

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't encountered any since I've been here. Until Renji gets back, my main priority is to keep you safe. From what I've been told, the hollows have developed a fondness for you."

"So, do you have a place to stay?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, but I'll find something."

"Since you're a friend of Renji's you can stay at my house. I'm sure my mom won't mind. We just need to come up with an excuse as to why you need to stay…" Kagome scratched her chin. "I guess we could tell her the truth. She'd believe me."

Rukia shook her head. Her violet eyes lit up. "Leave that to me! I have tons of experience in the acting department."

"Eh…ok."

Rukia grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into the building and through the hallways. Why she was so excited was beyond Kagome. It's not like staying at her house was overly exciting.

oOoOo

"My parents were sent out of town on a business trip but…" Rukia sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "With finals being so close I was left behind. My house is so big and scary. I think it's haunted. Just last night the picture frame above my bed fell off the wall and if it had been centered it would have landed on my head…" Rukia continued on her over dramatic story of why she needed a place to stay. "And your Kagome was kind enough to offer me a place to stay until they come back."

Kagome's mother grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "Oh my poor dear. Kagome has always been a sweet child. Of course you can stay. I'll grab the extra futon from the basement and we can set it up in Kagome's room."

Rukia turned and winked at Kagome. Kagome palmed her forehead. _What am I getting myself into…_

Kagome and Rukia spent the next twenty minutes rearranging her room to make room for the extra futon. Rukia initially wanted to make her bed in the closet, but after one look at the sparse closet space, changed her mind.

"You have a lot of stuff, Higurashi." Rukia commented as she started poking through the contents of the closet. "Some of it looks pretty old."

Kagome just smiled. "Yeah." _Like five hundred years old…_

"Oh! You practice archery?" Rukia asked as she pulled Kagome's long bow from the closet.

"Sometimes. I haven't practiced in a couple of years."

"Oh look, you even have arrows!" Rukia pulled them out as well. She handed them both to Kagome. "Wanna practice? I'm not half bad myself."

"Uh…sure." Kagome shouldered the arrows. "I have a target out back we can use."

Both girls headed out back and took turns firing arrows. Kagome did her best to keep any of her purification powers from the arrows. It was hard since it came naturally, but she managed.

Fifteen minutes into their target practice, Kagome and Rukia heard the telltale sign of a hollow approaching. Rukia pulled a Pez dispenser out of her pocket and swallowed a small green pill. Kagome jumped back in surprise when Rukia split into two people. One in the school uniform and the other wearing the black shihakashou that Renji wore.

"Chappy, keep an eye on Kagome." The black garbed Rukia said.

"Eh? What's going on? Why are there two of you?" Kagome asked.

"I'll explain later. Stay here." Rukia said as she pushed off the ground and darted towards the hollow that made itself present.

"It's ok, Kagome-chan. Rukia will kill those nasty hollows, pyon!" Chappy smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Um…ok…"

Rukia sliced through the mask of the hollow only to have five more show up. Rukia looked around at the hollows and shook her head. These guys were just small fries. Using a Flash step, she moved through the circle of hollows, killing them in a single sweep of her blade. Thinking all the hollows were gone, she sheathed her zanpakutou.

"Rukia!" Kagome hollered as a larger hollow appeared behind Rukia.

This hollow looked different from the others. Instead of having animalistic features, it looked more human. At first Kagome thought ape, but it stood completely upright and the smirk on its face was enough to tell Kagome it was different. Rukia grabbed the hilt of her sword, but she knew the sword wasn't going to clear the scabbard in time.

Kagome reacted without much thought for herself. She notched and arrow and let it fly. Her reishi surrounded the small shaft of wood, causing it to glow bright pink. The arrow lodged itself into the shoulder of the humanoid hollow. The pink energy enveloped it's body, ripping a scream of pain from him.

Rukia's eyes widened. The energy radiating from the arrow was eating at the hollow, incinerating it on contact. It looked similar to how Uryuu's arrows worked only instead of destroying it completely; it was cleansing the evil taint in its energy signature. In a final burst of pink, the adjuchas disappeared.

Rukia landed softly on the ground and stared open mouthed at Kagome. A human girl with no training just killed an adjuchas. Not even a normal shinigami could kill one with a single strike. Who was this girl?

Kagome wiped a trail of sweat from her brow. "Whew…I haven't done that in a while…"

"Higurashi…how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kill that hollow?"

"I just shot a sacred arrow at it. I told Renji I could, I just wasn't sure if it would have any effect on a hollow."

"No affect? You just incinerated that adjuchas in a single shot. Those aren't your garden variety hollow."

"You mean it was different?"

"Different? Try on a whole other plane of power." Rukia was baffled with the girl. She was standing there, not even winded and acting like shooting a power imbued arrow was nothing. "I think Renji was right…you need to see Ishida."

"Ishida?"

"Yeah, he's a quincy." Rukia shook her head. "Let's get back inside before more hollows decide you look like dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Interesting…" Kurotsuchi sneered as he looked at the results of his tests. It amazed him how much of the archives were still locked out. He was the head of the Research and Development team. Shouldn't he have access to every and all of the files regarding history and other such interesting finds? No, somebody decided he didn't need access to those files. Luckily for him, he was a genius when it came to breaking codes and other such skills.

"So, did you fine anything yet, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Mayuri growled under his breath and looked over at the annoying red haired lieutenant that refused to leave his laboratory until the test results came in. He would have smashed him into a puddle of goo, or used him for a lab rat, but Captain Kuchiki made it painstakingly clear that he was to remain in the lab until the results were in.

"I would be done sooner if you would keep your ever-flapping mouth shut." Mayuri snapped as he compiled the papers into a nice, organized stack and placed them in a folder. "Nemu, take these to the head captain."

Nemu bowed. "As you wish Mayuri-sama."

"Were those the results?" Renji asked.

The captain's eye twitched involuntarily. "Boy, how would you like to be my test dummy for a new drug I've concocted?"

Renji shut his mouth and stood at attention. He may not like the crazy mad scientist, but he knew he was no match for him. He clasped his hands dutifully behind his back and restrained the urge to sigh. He was bored. Why he was ordered to stay here and wait was beyond him. He would much rather be in Tokyo doing his job.

_Don't lie to yourself Renji. You just want to see Kagome. _He scolded himself.

It was strange. He'd only known the girl a day or two, yet he felt a connection with her. He didn't know how to explain it. The first time he laid eyes on her he knew she was a strong personality. It wasn't until recently that he figured it out. He knew deep down the girl could see him and the hollow. It was just easier to pretend he didn't notice. Less explaining to do.

_That worked out real well now didn't it?_

Then there was the second time he saw her. The way she held her umbrella in defense and the fierce look she gave the hollow. She wasn't afraid. It was strange. Most people ran from danger or froze in place. This girl did neither. She turned around and faced it with determination. Her body didn't waver and her eyes showed no sign of fear. He couldn't have been more surprised.

And she continued to surprise him. She offered him nothing but kindness. She didn't even blink an eye when he explained hollows and Soul Society to her. Even Ichigo had a hard time understanding everything according to Rukia.

Renji was so deep in thought, he almost missed the hell butterfly land on his nose. He crossed his eyes to look at it. He held up his finger and the butterfly moved to perch there instead. His eyes widened with the message. There was a captains meeting and he was supposed to attend. The butterfly flew off the moment the message was relayed.

_Why would I be summoned to a captain's meeting? _Renji asked himself as he Flash Stepped towards the squad one barracks. He straightened his uniform and made sure his hair was presentable before stepping into the meeting room. It wasn't the first time being here, but it was the first time without all the lieutenants. The captains were split into two rows with the head captain standing at the head. Not sure where he was supposed to stand, he moved over to stand behind his captain. When nobody said anything, he took it as a good sign.

"You are probably wondering why you have all been called here." Yamamoto started. "As you all know, Abarai Renji was sent into the human world to inspect an uprising in hollow activity in the Tokyo area. He returned yesterday with an interesting discovery." He turned to look at the captain of squad twelve. "Captain Kurotsuchi would you explain the situation please."

"The sample brought to me by Lieutenant Abarai was that of a strange energy signature. However instead of it being reishi particles, it was something different." That caught all of the captain's attention. "It would seem it belongs to a species we thought to be extinct several hundred years ago."

"Species?" Komomura inquired.

"Yes, species. In fact, captain Komomura, you should be most interested in this species." The scientist grinned. "They were known as youkai, or more commonly called demons." When Komomura snarled he continued. "They are a species that took form of animals and creatures we thought to be myths such as dragons and unicorns. The stronger of the demon species took on human appearances, much like the arrancar. The weaker ones looked like the animal they represented. I believe several of the human myths and tales speak of such creatures."

"So, you're saying the energy signature Abarai returned belonged to a demon?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes. Its energy signature is known as Youki and is almost undetectable by shinigami, or so my records show."

"Ok, how come these demons no longer exist?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Fascinating question. Would you believe that the shinigami are the reason for their apparent extinction? Central 46 at the time decided they were becoming a danger to the humans and to us and decided to wipe them off the face of the earth. They did their best to clear them from history, but the demons played too big a part to be cleaned out completely."

Captain Ukitake spoke up. "You said the Youkai are hard to detect for shinigami, then how did Abarai sense it?"

"That is a very good question. Abarai?"

Renji stepped forward. "I was not the one to detect its presence originally. There is a human girl who is able to see and sense the presence of hollows. I've saved her on multiple occasions. It was her that sensed it. She pointed me in the direction and it wasn't until I was right on top of the sample did I notice."

"A human girl you say?" Ukitake questioned. "Is she like Inoue and Sado?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know, Sir. She claims to be able to shoot a sacred arrow, but I've never seen it. She has also shown to have an unnatural ability to communicate with dogs."

Kurotsuchi raised a brow. "Sacred arrow you say?" He thumbed through his folder of compiled information. "According to my records there have been two people in history that have had that ability. Says here their names are Kikyo and her reincarnation, Higurashi Kagome. Both were very powerful priestesses back in the Warring States Era."

"Kagome?" Renji's eye brows shot up.

"Oh? You know the name? That surprises me coming from a dullard." Mayuri snorted.

"Of course I know the name. That's the girl I was talking about."

"Really now? That is strange…You said she has a connection to dogs? It could be a reincarnation with the same name or possibly the same girl. It says here in my records, she traveled with a half dog demon by the name of Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Renji repeated. "She mentioned that name…Do you think it's the same girl?"

"Very doubtful unless the girl is a bount in disguise. She would be well over five hundred years old."

"Ok, so this Higurashi girl is something else we need to look into. But let's get back to the bigger issue. Do you think this demon is a threat?" Kyoraku asked Renji. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to the scientist ramble. Once he got talking it was next to impossible to get him to stop.

"I'm not sure. I have yet to locate the source of the hollow uprising. It is possible that this demon is attracting them." Renji replied.

"Captain Kurotsuchi. You said shinigami cannot sense the presence of these demons normally. Would a hollow?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

"I already thought of that and ran the results. Hollows, to some degree can sense them. The weak ones won't be able to, but the stronger they are the better they can sense it. I believe it is because they are similar in nature."

"So, it is possible that the hollows and this demon are working together?" Ukitake asked.

"I think it would be safe to assume." Mayuri nodded.

The head captain tapped his cane on the ground to bring the captains' attention to him. "I will send an investigative team to Tokyo. Abarai Renji, since you are already familiar with the area, you will be assigned. Kuchiki Rukia is already there and will remain until further notice." He looked out at the captains. "Are there any volunteers to oversee this mission?"

Captain Hitsugaya stepped forward. "I have worked in the world of the living before. I believe that experience will assist in this mission. I will go."

"Very well, Captain Hitsugaya, pick who you think will be appropriate for the job. I also want you to talk to Higurashi. Maybe she has some insight to the problem that might help us."

"Yes sir."

oOoOo

Kagome was walking into her bedroom with a tray of tea and cookies when she heard a cell phone beeping. She sat the tray down and picked up the flashing device that was sitting on Rukia's makeshift bed.

"Rukia! Your phone's ringing." Kagome hollered.

Rukia rushed into the bedroom and snatched the phone from her hand. "Is it a hollow? Nope, just Renji." She flipped the phone open and held it to her ear. "Rukia speaking. Kagome tried to listen in on their conversation, but he was talking to quiet and all Rukia would say was 'uh-huh' and 'ok'.

By the time the phone call ended Kagome was practically bouncing up and down. She wanted to know what Renji had to say. Was he coming back? Did he say anything about her? _Ugh…I sound like a love sick puppy._

"Grab your things, including your bow and arrows." Rukia said as she stuffed her phone in the small pocket of her blue flower pattern dress.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet with Renji and a few others from Soul Society. Apparently they figured out what the creature was that you sensed outside your window. They have requested your presence."

Kagome swallowed hard. They knew what they were dealing with? And they wanted to see her? Was it possible they found out the truth? All Kagome could manage to do was nod her head. "Sure."

They walked through downtown Tokyo until they exited the main strip and closer to the warehouse district. They crossed the street and Kagome stopped in her tracks. All traffic was gone and nobody walked the streets. It was unusual; this place was usually crawling with foot traffic. That's when she felt it. A barrier was set up around the block. It was barely visible to her eyes, but it was there. She reached out and placed her palm against the barrier. It was different than others she'd encountered, but nothing she couldn't pass through.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot I was supposed to call when I got here so they could let down the barrier." Rukia apologized.

"No need." Kagome looked over at Rukia and smiled. Rukia gave her a puzzled look. Kagome just turned and walked through the barrier like it wasn't there.

"What the? How did you get through that? Only shinigami should be able to pass through that barrier. Not to mention it was set up by Captain Hitsugaya."

Kagome shrugged. "There are only a few barriers I have not been able to walk through. This one was a piece of cake."

Rukia just stood there with her violet eyes wide with shock.

"You coming?" Kagome asked.

Rukia shook her head. "Yeah. Sorry." She jogged to catch up to Kagome.

(A/N: Bahahahaha Little Toshiro will get to meet Little Shiro-chan. I couldn't resist! Next chapter will prove to be entertaining! Who all did Toshiro pick to come with him? Stay tuned for the next chapter!)

~Kana~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh wow she is a cute one!" The shinigami with strawberry blonde hair and massive boobs squealed the moment she laid eyes on Kagome. The woman elbowed Renji's side. "You sure know how to pick 'em!"

"Matsumoto…" The short middle school looking shinigami growled under his breath. His hair was as white as Inuyasha's with bright, turquoise eyes. Unlike the other shinigami present, he was the only one wearing a white haori.

Kagome blinked in shock at the amount of shinigami standing around inside the warehouse. She counted nine in total, including Rukia. Why would nine of them be gathered here? And why were they in a warehouse? Kagome looked around the large expansive space. In the far back corner were brown boxes with labels she couldn't read properly from where she was standing. Pushed against the wall to the left were several folded futons and a stack of blankets. There was even a small, make shift kitchen that looked like it had been set up in a hurry.

"Um…" Kagome stuttered, not sure what to say. She bowed. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

She rose to find nine pairs of eyes blinking at her. Her face turned bright red and she nibbled on her lower lip.

"No need to get all shy, Kagome. They don't bite…well most of them don't anyway." Rukia gave her a gentle smile.

The shinigami wearing the white haori stepped forward. He held out his hand. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of squad ten and acting leader of this investigative squad."

Kagome took his hand and shook it. So, the shortest one was the leader? She figured that duty would fall to one of the tougher looking shinigami. Like the bald one or the one with the tattoo on his face. Both looked tougher than the kid in front of her. Of course, Kagome wouldn't dream of voicing her opinion. She'd seen demons his size that were just as dangerous as the big ones.

"So…what brings all of you to Tokyo?" Kagome asked.

"A couple of things. Abarai has already informed us that you are well aware of the current hollow activity in the area. Besides that, the findings Abarai found at your family shrine and a few other matters bring us here." Hitsugaya took his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest. "The first matter I want to address is about you, Higurashi. Who…or what are you?"

Renji took a step forward. "Captain…"

Kagome met Renji's eyes and caught what looked to be a silent apology. She then turned to the kid before her and replayed his question in her head. "I believe I've told you who I am…I'm human if that is what you're really wanting to know."

The captain shook his head. "If you are human, how come there are records of a Higurashi Kagome that lived five hundred years ago that had the ability to fire sacred arrows." Kagome's eyes widened and the captain noticed. "Did you not tell Abarai you could fire such a thing?"

She nodded slowly.

Rukia stepped up to Kagome's side. "By sacred arrow, you mean an arrow surrounded in energy right?" Hitsugaya nodded. "I've seen her fire one. I didn't get a chance to report in yet, but Kagome and I were attacked yesterday by a total of seven hollows, one of which was an Adjuchas."

The entire group of shinigami looked at Rukia with wide eyes. "An Adjuchas? We haven't seen anything near that caliber since the Winter War." The tall shinigami with purple hair and tattoo said.

"I know." Rukia nodded before turning to look at Kagome. "Higurashi here fired a single arrow at it, incinerating it on contact. It was a clean, one shot kill."

Everybody's attention once again was directed at Kagome. The captain spoke. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes. Had she not shot that arrow, the hollow would have had a clean shot at me. She possibly saved my life."

"Well, that answers one of my questions. It is obvious the hollows are seeking the girl." Hitsugaya sighed. "Why else would so many hollows gather?"

Kagome raised her hand. Hitsugaya nodded his head, giving her permission to speak. "I understand there is a lot to talk about, but is there any way I can get introductions?"

"Of course." The young captain agreed.

Taking the incentive, the blonde haired woman stepped forward. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku."

Another one stepped forward, this one with light blonde hair and blue eyes. "My name is Kira Izuru."

"Hisagi Shuuhei." The man with tattoos nodded.

"Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika." The man with feathers on his eyebrow said as he pointed to the bald one and to himself.

Another one stepped forward, his eyes downcast and his hands clasped together in the front. "My name is Yamada Hanataro. It's nice to meet you, Higurashi-san."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the boy bowing before her. She wasn't anyone special and nobody should bow to her like he was. She reached out and touched the boys shoulder, motioning for him to stand. "Please, just call me Kagome."

"Hai!" The boy stood up straight and gave Kagome a brilliant smile that made his blue eyes shine.

"Now that that is out of the way. Higurashi. There is a question I need answered and I want a truthful one." Hitsugaya said. Kagome turned her attention to him, her smile fading from her face. "What do you know about youkai?"

She sighed. "I know a lot about them actually. Ask a more specific question and I'll be able to answer it better."

"I see. Another question. What do you know about a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes shot from the little captain to Renji. Once again he looked apologetic, but he offered no words of comfort. "Inu…Yasha…" Kagome choked the name out, surprised at the difficulty in which it stumbled from her tongue. She had two years to grieve over her lost friend and first love. She no longer felt that attachment, but to be in the same room as a complete stranger who knew his name wasn't anything she was expecting.

She took in a deep, relaxing breath. "Inuyasha was a hanyou…half dog demon, half human. What else do you want to know?"

"Did you know this hanyou?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. He and I traveled together for a year on a mission. Why are you asking?"

"Ok, that brings me to my final question. How old are you, Higurashi Kagome?"

That was an easy one. "Eighteen."

"If you are only eighteen, then how did you know this hanyou when he existed five hundred years ago?"

She didn't see any point in lying to him. It was obvious he had done his research well. "The well at my family shrine acted as a portal to the past. It happened on my fifteenth birthday. For a year I traveled back and time balancing school and slaying demons. It closed after my mission was complete. I haven't been able to go back since."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Time travel…that never even occurred to Kurotsuchi. It would account for your young appearance. So, you're saying you no longer have the ability to time travel?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. The magic of the well closed after we defeated Naraku two years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Renji asked, interrupting the captain's next question.

Kagome looked up at him. "I didn't think it was necessary. The other day…that was the first demonic aura I've sensed since the well closed. I've never sensed a demon in this time. Never…not even Inuyasha could sense them and he was better at that stuff than me…not to mention he had an amazing sense of smell. I didn't think to tell you that night because I freaked out."

"Have you seen or sensed this demon since the night Abarai left?" Hitsugaya asked.

"No."

"Fine. There's not much we can do at this point where the demon is concerned." The captain turned around to face the rest of the shinigami behind him. "This will be our headquarters during our stay. Unlike our last trip to the human world, we don't have a lot of places to stay. Urahara has allowed us to use this warehouse until further notice. Also, our gigai will be arriving sometime tonight. Also, since our demon friend has already made itself present to Higurashi, I want one of us with her at all times."

Kagome brought her hands up. "I don't really think that's necessary."

He cast her a look that said otherwise. "Higurashi, have you or have you not been targeted by no less than ten hollows in less than a week's time?"

She swallowed hard. "Yes…"

"Is it true that you cannot access your powers unless you have that bow and arrows?" He pointed to the bow slung over her shoulder. She nodded. "Then I rest my case."

"Captain Hitsugaya. I have already made arrangements with her mother and have been staying at her house for two nights now. I can be with her during the evening as not to cause a ruckus in the household."

The captain nodded. "I hear you've also enrolled into her high school." He let out an agitated sigh. "I suppose it would be best for us to do the same that way if you are caught up with something, somebody else will be with her during the school hours."

Kagome shook her head. "Whoa, hold the phone. I thought your guys' mission was to worry about this hollow uprising. What does that have to do with providing me with bodyguards? So a singular demon made itself known, that doesn't mean it's dangerous. I don't know what you guys know about demons, but not all of them are bad. I knew plenty of good ones."

"We understand that, Higurashi, but we are under orders to do this. We have reason to believe this demon has something to do with the hollow uprising. Whether they are drawn to his presence or if they are working with him, we don't know. Since both of them have appeared to you, we believe the latter to be the case. It could be that this is all for no reason, but we would rather be safe than sorry. And as shinigami of the Gotei 13 it is our job to protect humans."

Kagome turned away from the shinigami and took a deep, relaxing breath. For two years she wished for some sign that demons still existed. And now that she knew they did, she was being crowded by shinigami that didn't seem to think she was capable to defending herself. Sure, she let a couple of hollows get the better of her, but she'd been unarmed. If she had her bow she would have been fine. She clenched her fists at her side. The captain was correct though. Without her bow she was useless and nothing more than a midnight snack for the hollows and the demon.

_Arg. Why do things have to go and get all complicated? I was fine with just having Renji around. He was fun to be with. This new guy, Toshiro is a stick in the mud. I'm not stupid. I know things are getting dangerous and these people are here to help, but I just can't get over being protected like a weakling. I'm not that damsel in distress anymore. I've grown over the years. I'm no longer happy to stand on the sidelines and watch others fight for me. So many battles would have been easier for Inuyasha if I only grabbed my bow and fired an arrow instead of praying for his safety. God…I was so worthless back then. _

_Rukia told the captain I was able to take out that hollow in one shot. It was an evolved hollow, kind of like a mid-level demon. That wasn't enough to put their hearts at ease? Or was it because I'm a girl? No…that can't be it because there are two of them. Is it because I'm human? Or maybe they are just following orders. Yeah that's probably it._

Kagome let out a sigh and turned back around. "Fine."

oOoOo

Floating in the air above the small warehouse, he scowled in annoyance. His plan to end the life of the human wench was becoming more difficult by the day. If the one male shinigami was bad, having this many together was by far worse.

A growl reverberated in his chest as he tightened his hand into a fist. His sharp nails bit into his flesh, allowing a trickle of blood to trickle down his hand and to the rooftop below.

_I should have dealt with the red haired shinigami that night. _He cursed under his breath.

He felt a presence approaching him and turned his attention from the warehouse. "What is it?"

The demon stiffened slightly at the sharp tone in his voice, but otherwise remained unaffected. He curled his hand into a fist and crossed it over his heart, bending at the waist. "The preparations are compete, Sire."

"Very good. See to it they are put into motion immediately. I'd rather not waste my time with these fools."

"Yes, Lord Hayataro."

oOoOo

Back inside the warehouse, Kagome's eyes widened. She jerked her head towards the ceiling. It was the demonic presence again. Instead of calling out to the shinigami right away, she focused on the feel of the aura, looking for any signs of familiarity. She sensed a lot of malice and hatred radiating from his aura and it was enough to block out everything else.

Kagome looked over at Hitsugaya. To her surprise, he too was looking up. "Hitsugaya…"

"Yeah, I know." He replied meeting her dark blue eyes. "It looks like he's made an appearance sooner than expected."

(A/N: Buahahahaha I'm so mean! Well, now you at least have a name for our mystery demon!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The group of shinigami and Kagome rushed outside. Looking up into the sky, they spotted two figures. Kagome squinted to get a better look at the two demons only to have her eyes widen in shock.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

Renji heard her speak. "Do you know this demon?"

She started to say yes, but stopped. He looked similar in appearance, but the youki was all wrong. Sesshomaru never held this much malice. Even when he was trying to kill Inuyasha over Tessaiga.

"No…but he looks similar to one I knew." She replied.

Hayataro took notice of the gathering outside the warehouse entrance and sighed. How had they detected his presence? He'd done well to suppress his youki so the human wouldn't sense him. Had he miscalculated her sensory abilities? Instead of drawing his blade, he lowered himself to the ground across the street from the gathering.

"You're better than I thought, Miko." He spoke, looking the girl in the eyes.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. This man was almost the splitting image of Sesshomaru. There were a few distinguishing features. His hair was shorter, only coming to his mid back and he only had one fuchsia marking on each cheek instead of Sesshomaru's two.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, taking a step forward.

The man smirked, a look she would never find on Sesshomaru's face. He was too arrogant to show any emotion. "I'm almost hurt that you have to ask."

Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what do you want?"

He gave an over exaggerated bow. "Hayataro, lord of the western lands."

"Lord…? Don't tell me…" Kagome stuttered.

Renji looked down at Kagome. "You know what he's talking about?"

Kagome ignored Renji. "What happened to Sesshomaru?"

The demon snorted. "He died protecting a human…a filthy human woman."

Kagome blinked. Who was strong enough to kill the greatest demon ever? "How? Who?"

"You have no inclination at all as to who he would risk his life for? You make me sick, Miko."

"I didn't ask who the girl was, I asked who killed him." Kagome clenched her fists. She didn't need to ask who he was protecting. Only one female came to mind when it came to Sesshomaru and that was Rin. She was like a daughter to him.

"Oh? So you do remember that stupid wench?" Hayataro spat.

Kagome took another step forward only to have Renji grab her shoulder. He didn't say anything, just gave her a gentle squeeze. She stopped moving forward, but that didn't stop the threatening look she gave the demon in front of her.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Hayataro smirked.

Renji looked down at the top of Kagome's head as her reiatsu spiked. "Kagome…don't let him get to you. He's doing it on purpose."

Captain Hitsugaya decided it was a good time to step in. He too felt the spike in the girl's reiatsu and knew if he didn't do something she was going to fly off the handle. "Are you the one behind the hollows?"

Hayataro looked over at the small captain and shrugged. "Who knows." He looked back over at Kagome and took notice of the hand holding her back and the steady rise and fall of her shoulders. He could smell her frustrations. "Rin. Yes that was her name. It's been so long since I've had to say that cursed name. She was an annoying brat. Always worshipping the ground Chichi-ue walked on. It felt so good to feel her life slip from her body as I squeezed her small, fragile little neck."

"Bastard!" Kagome pulled away from Renji. She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow before any of the shinigami could react.

"You are the same as her. Demon loving whores." He mocked.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just released the arrow. Instead of the arrow purifying Hayataro, he reached up and grabbed it out of the air. He glanced at the arrow and back at the miko who fired it.

"Were you trying to hit me?" He snapped the arrow in half. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to hurt me."

Kagome just stood there in shock. Sesshomaru had done the same thing to the first arrow she fired at him. Only he melted it with his poison…

"It's been nice chatting with you all. Ja ne!" A blue orb of light enveloped his body and in a flash, he was gone.

oOoOo

"What do you mean you found her?"

"You heard me, Stupid. I found her. I found Kagome!"

"Where?"

"Quick! If we hurry she still may be there!"

oOoOo

Kagome sat against the wall of the warehouse with her forehead pressed against her knees. She always wondered what happened to the bright eyed young girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. Now that she knew, she wished she remained ignorant. How could he kill her? Rin meant so much to Sesshomaru.

How old was Rin when all that happened? Did she have a chance to thoroughly enjoy life? Did she have children of her own? Did she ever get married? It wasn't until she went to brush a few strands of hair from her eyes did she realize she was crying. She wiped the tears away, ashamed to be seen crying in front of so many people.

Renji watched Kagome, not sure of what to do. He never was good with crying women. That and he hated to admit it; he didn't do well with snot. People always snot when they cry. It was a simple fact. He under stood why she was upset. The demon had obviously hit a lot of her buttons. He didn't know who Rin was, but he could only assume it was somebody she was close with.

He sighed. He hated seeing her cry and wanted to make her stop. He looked around the warehouse, his eyes settling on a particular large breasted woman. She always knew how to make people laugh. He approached her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Renji! What can I do for you?" Matsumoto smiled.

He motioned for her to lower her voice. "How do I deal with that?" He pointed to Kagome.

She raised a brow. "Are you asking me for advice on how to seduce a woman? I figured you already had her…"

Renji interrupted her before she continued by clamping his hand over her mouth. "Not that you pervert. How do I get her to stop crying?"

She nodded in understanding and Renji removed his hand. "Well there are a couple of different ways. A bottle of sake could do the trick."

He shook his head. "No alcohol…its illegal for people under twenty-one here to drink. Besides, I think that would only make matters worse. Is there anything you can do? I mean, you're good at cheering people up."

Hisagi overheard part of the conversation and came over. "You talking about Higurashi?"

"Yeah. It seems our little Renji's growing up and becoming a man." Matsumoto grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Really?" Hisagi looked at the girl crying in the corner. "I guess she's not bad looking, if you're into younger girls."

"She may be young, but look at her assets. She's got nice strong, long legs, a nice chest, though not as good as mine. And look at her hips. Those are nice, child bearing hips." Matsumoto explained as she moved her hands to help her get her point across.

Renji, now the same shade of red as his hair, sighed. Maybe asking her for help was the wrong thing to do. He was ready to turn away from the two shinigami when a hand dropped on his shoulder. He looked over to see Kira standing beside him.

"If you want to show you care, just be there for her. If she needs to talk about things, listen. If she needs a hug, give her one. It's that simple. Right now though, I'd let her get it out of her system. She took several large blows and needs time to process them." His friend explained.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right."

"Aw, Kira you're such a party pooper." Matsumoto stuck out her tongue.

Kira chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Standing by the entrance to the warehouse, Hitsugaya stood looking where the demon once stood. It infuriated him that he was unable to detect even the slightest change in the demon's aura when he disappeared. The only reason he knew the demon was at the warehouse in the first place was because he touched the barrier. At first he was unsure if it was the demon, but the look on Higurashi's face was enough to confirm it.

That wasn't the only thing bothering him. The two swords he carried were different. The sword at the demon's waist had a similar feel to a zanpakuto, a spirit blade, but the one strapped to his back wasn't. It had a different feel. He knew it wasn't normal, but neither was it a zanpakuto. The only thing he could think to compare it to were the dolls the bounts used. A manifestation of their power. He planned on asking Higurashi about it, but he decided to wait until the girl recovered.

He was ready to go have a conversation with his group when he caught movement outside. He watched as a young man with long black hair barreled full speed towards the warehouse. Normal people couldn't see the barrier, but humans shouldn't be in the area anyway. There was a secondary barrier around the warehouse that gave humans an uneasy feeling and coaxed them to go the other way. The young man slammed face first into the barrier and flew back several feet. Behind the young man was another person, this one slightly shorter with auburn hair. This one however was more cautious. Instead of running or walking into the barrier he stopped in front of it and held out a hand. Hitsugaya felt the moment his hand came in contact with the barrier.

The auburn-haired boy offered a hand up to his fallen comrade. They both stood facing the barrier. The dark haired one brought his fist up and started banging on it, causing Hitsugaya to flinch with each punch. It wasn't painful, just annoying. The auburn haired boy shook his head and took a different approach.

"Kagome! Kagome!" The boy yelled much to Kagome's surprise. "Kagome!"

Hitsugaya turned to look at Kagome. She still had her head buried in her knees. She didn't seem to hear the person calling her name. The other shinigami however all heard it and rushed to the doorway to see what was going on.

"Abarai, is one of them her brother?" He asked. "You mentioned she had one that could see us, right?"

"Yeah I did, but those two are not him."

Hitsugaya left the door and approached Kagome. "Higurashi."

Kagome lifted her head and wiped away a few stray tears. "Yeah?"

"You have visitors outside the barrier."

"Visitors?" She looked confused.

"They are beating on the barrier calling your name. They don't look hostile or dangerous. Just annoying."

Confused, Kagome stood up and made her way to where the others were gathered. They let her pass and Kagome's eyes about popped out of her head at who she saw. She was at a loss for words. She never thought she'd see him again. She wasn't positive who the auburn haired kid was, but she had her suspicions. Ignoring questions from Renji, she ran out the door and through the barrier. She threw herself at the dark haired man and hugged him tightly.

"Koga!"

Koga caught Kagome with ease and held her close. He buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath of her relaxing scent. He'd almost forgotten what she smelled like. "I never thought I'd see you again, Kagome."

Kagome pulled away. "Where have you been hiding? I searched all of Tokyo looking for signs that you guys were still here. I…I thought all of you died." She felt tears rolling down her face again.

Koga gave her his signature grin. "We are still around, Kagome. We've just developed a better way of hiding. Between humans and the shinigami trying to wipe us off the face of the planet, we didn't have much of a choice."

Kagome stepped back and looked at the other person with Koga. His light auburn hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, similar to Koga's and his emerald green eyes stared at her with happiness.

"There's no way…Shippo-chan?"

He nodded and launched himself at her in a hug so fierce, Kagome thought she was going to topple over. "Kagome!"

"Oh Shippo…" The tears fell a little faster, this time being tears of joy.

"Kagome. Who are these people?" Renji asked, walking up to the three of them.

Kagome didn't miss the deep throaty growl Koga let loose and the way Shippo's hand tightened around her.

Kagome managed to pry Shippo loose. "Koga, Shippo please…they're my friends."

"Friends? Kagome, don't you realize it was these _friends _that tried to exterminate us?" Koga growled.

Renji, not liking the way the dark haired man was looking at him, reached for the hilt of his zanpakutou. Kagome noticed and took a step towards Renji. She covered his hand with hers and shook her head.

"Renji don't. And Koga…I know what happened, but these shinigami aren't the same people responsible for what happened to the other youkai."

"Would you be saying that if I told you they are the reason Inuyasha is dead?" Koga replied.

Kagome stumbled away from Renji, her mouth hanging open in shock. They killed Inuyasha? She shook her head. No…that can't be.

Renji glared at the dark haired man. He just had to go and say something to upset her further. With Kagome's hand no longer stopping him, he unsheathed Zabimaru. "How dare you, you dumbass. We finally had her smiling and you had to go say something like that. Are you a fucking idiot?"

Koga growled, flexing his fingers, summoning the Goraishi to his hand. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, Dumbass."

"Abarai…" Hitsugaya sighed in frustration. He was almost as bad as Kurosaki when it came to flying off the handle.

Renji ignored the words of the captain and took a step closer to the demon. He brought his sword in a fighting position, only to have Kagome step between them.

Kagome stared down at the concrete below her feet. "Enough. Hasn't enough blood been shed?"

"Kagome…" Koga could smell her distress. He cursed under his breath.

"No more fighting. I can't lose anybody else." With that, Kagome took off running.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: OK, I'm not completely evil, that is why I am giving you a heads up. This chapter contains super sadness. If you are one of those people who cry easily, bring a tissue. My editor needed one, that is why I'm giving you the warning! And also…please no hate mail! There is a reason to my madness!)

~Kana~

Chapter 11

Kagome sat on the swing, starring at the woodchips coating the ground. Her brain was on overdrive, trying to process too much information to fast. She couldn't keep up. Learning Sesshomaru's son murdered Rin because she was human was bad enough, but to hear Inuyasha was killed by shinigami. That was just too much.

_I don't know why it surprises me as much as it does. They did tell me that demons were eradicated by shinigami. I suppose I thought Inuyasha was too powerful to die. I don't know what I was thinking..._

The sound of a hollow nearby caught Kagome's attention. She remained on her swing, but she did scan the park. She spotted the hollow walking towards her at a relaxed pace. The hollow knew nobody was around to stop him. It wasn't as if Kagome could do anything. She'd left her bow in the warehouse on the ground.

_This happens every time. You'd think I'd learn after awhile, running away from my problems only causes more._

The hollow stopped several feet from Kagome and released a loud bellow that blew her hair from her shoulders. She flinched at the horrid breath, but couldn't bring herself to move.

oOoOo

"Koga you haven't changed a bit! How could you say something like that to Kagome!" Shippo yelled, resisting the urge to punch the ookami.

Koga flinched at the kitsune's words. "I know! I'm sorry alright!"

"There's no saying sorry to that! She told you these people are her friends! How do you think you made Kagome feel? How do you think it made him feel?" Shippo pointed at Renji.

Hitsugaya stepped forward. "First of all, who are you two?"

"My name is Shippo and this idiot is Koga. We are friends of Kagome."

Hitsugaya nodded. "So you knew her from five hundred years ago?"

"Yeah. Kagome saved me when I was a kit and since both my parents were dead, she took me in." Shippo explained. "Koga here is a whole different story. When we first met him, he kidnapped Kagome and tried to feed me to his pack of wolves. But things happened and he had a change of heart. Instead, he decided Kagome was going to be his mate. You should have heard him and Inuyasha fight over her. It was funny, that was until Kagome got mad and sat Inuyasha into oblivion…then it got scary."

"Hey, I gave up on the mate thing." Koga argued. "I mated Ayame remember."

"Yeah I remember. It took you long enough…"

Koga reached out and thumped the fox on the head. "Can it."

Koga and Shippo both stopped mid argument and looked in the direction Kagome ran too. Both canine demons smelt blood on the air and it belonged to Kagome.

The shinigami felt the presence of a hollow not far from them and exchanged looks. They all felt a spike from Kagome's reiatsu and without another word headed in that direction. They weren't the only ones. Shippo and Koga were right behind them.

The group arrived at the park and could hardly believe their eyes. Lying on the ground in a pool of blood was Kagome. The hollow towered over her body, ready to take a bite out of her.

Koga and Renji reacted in the same manner. Renji released his zanpakuto and Koga summoned Goraishi. Both males attacked the hollow in unison despite never working with each other before. The hollow disappeared in a shower of black particles.

Renji used shunpo to appear next to Kagome. He dropped to his knees and moved her so her head was in his lap. His eyes didn't want to make sense of what he was seeing. The damage done to her body was extensive. Her school uniform was covered in blood with what seemed to be viscera.

Kagome opened her eyes, surprised to see Renji looking down at her. "Ren….ji?"

"Shh. Don't speak." Renji looked over his shoulder. "Kira!"

Kira moved up next to Renji and gasped at what he saw.

"Can you heal her?"

Kira knelt on the other side of Kagome and placed his hands over Kagome's chest and abdomen. He scanned her body and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, you're sorry! You used to belong to squad four. You're supposed to be good at this!" Renji shouted.

"If she was a shinigami, I'd be able to, but the human body is frail." Kira tried to explain.

"Damnit!" Renji looked away from his blonde haired friend and down at Kagome. Her eyes were unfocused and he could tell she was having a hard time focusing.

"Shippo…" She whispered. She could feel his presence close by, along with Koga. She couldn't feel much more than that. The pain was no longer an issue. It was slowly fading and she knew, by listening to Renji and Kira she was dying. It was just her luck. She is finally reunited with Shippo, the kitsune she thought of as her own son in a way and she goes and gets killed minutes later.

Shippo moved closer to Kagome. He flinched at the sight, but he couldn't look away. "Kagome…I'm sorry…"

She tried to lift her hand to reach up and wipe away the tears she could see forming in his eyes. "Don't cry."

Shippo was unable to stop the words that came out next. "Okaasan"

"Kagome…why did you run off?" Renji asked, not expecting an answer.

Kagome looked at Renji. "Habit…"

"She always ran off when she got upset. Though usually she had Kirara with her…" Shippo explained sadly.

"Sorry Renji…"

"I said stop talking. Save your strength" Renji scolded.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm dying. I know that." She paused to catch a ragged breath. "Besides…this isn't goodbye right?"

Renji's eyes widened.

"Souls go to Soul Society…Promise me Renji…Promise to find me…"

Renji shook his head. "You won't be the same. You won't remember anything. You'll forget about me, about Souta, Inuyasha. Everybody."

She shook her head again. "No I won't."

Koga hovered over Renji, looking down at Kagome. This was all his fault and he knew it. He bit his bottom lip. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't have any right. She wouldn't be in this position if he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Promise…Renji…Promise to find me." She coughed up a mouthful of blood and winced in pain. "If I forget…make me remember."

Renji took her small hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I promise, Kagome." The faintest of smiles graced her lips and her eyes closed. Renji felt her spirit slip out of her body and pass peacefully into the Soul Society.

oOoOo

A dark forest spread out in front of Kagome, the crescent moon overhead being the only source of light. She fumbled through the brush and overgrown tree roots, looking for signs of life.

She ran for what seemed like hours before she caught sight of somebody moving ahead of her. The beams of moonlight illuminated the tall figure, forcing Kagome to come to a halt. The figure turned around. Despite the moonlight covering his entire body, Kagome couldn't make out anything from his mid-chest up.

The man had long, flowing silver hair and a red and white kimono tied together with a yellow and purple obi. His feet were covered in a pair of expensive looking black boots and he had a sword strapped to his waist.

Kagome went to open her mouth to say the name of the person before her only to forget the name. She tried twice more with the same results. "Who are you?"

The figure regarded her carefully, but said nothing. She asked once more only to be greeted by the sound of a ferocious growl. She stumbled backwards, tripping once again on a tree root. Her head hit the ground and her vision went black.

oOoOo

"Miss."

Kagome groaned. Her body was shaking and the sunlight was bright enough to make her scrunch her eyes tighter.

"Miss, you can't sleep here."

There was that voice again. It had been calling to her for a while now, but she didn't want to wake up. She was comfortable where she was, with the exception of the sun.

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

Kagome jumped up with a start the moment a wash of cold water splashed across her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted.

"I can't have you sleeping in the middle of the road!" The elderly woman snapped back, pointing to the spot where she'd been sleeping.

"How did I get in the middle of the road?"

"I was coming outside to go to the market when you appeared out of nowhere. I'm assuming you are a new soul."

"Soul? New? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"It's ok, Dear. It is normal to be confused when you first arrive. Everybody is. You died, Honey and your soul has come here."

"Died?" Kagome questioned. "There's no way…" she palmed her forehead as a wave of pain wracked her head. Shattered images flashed across her vision.

"Are you alright?" the elderly woman asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine. Just a headache. I guess its what I get for sleeping on the ground huh?" Kagome moved her hand and gave the woman a friendly smile.

"That's normal as well. It's what happens when all of your human memories are erased. But don't worry, it will pass in a moment. This is the start of a new life."

Kagome just nodded. _Memories being erased…was that why those images hit me at once? Are those the memories being erased? _Kagome clutched the fabric covering her chest and closed her eyes. _I don't want to lose my memories. Something's telling me to hang on to them. Cling to them for dear life. Why do I want to remember?_

An image flashed in her mind again, this one staying longer than a second. She focused on it. It was of a boy about her age with long, unruly silver hair and a pair of white dog ears. She felt her toes curl with the urge to touch the ears. He wore a bright red kimono and hakama and stared at her with intense amber eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome couldn't make out his voice. She could see his lips moving, but heard nothing.

Several people walked up behind the dog-eared man. A taller man with black hair, wearing monk robes, a woman her age wearing a pink and green kimono with a large boomerang on her back. Sitting on her shoulder was a small two-tailed cat. Sitting on the monk's shoulder was a small boy with auburn hair and fox feet.

The little boy jumped off the monk's shoulder and launched himself at her. On instinct she reached out and caught him. He rubbed his small check against hers like a cat and smiled at her.

Unlike the boy in red, she could hear this one's voice.

"Okaasan!"

The image changed. The group of people no longer stood in front of her with smiles on their faces. This time she was looking up at a pair of sad brown eyes. She was lying in the lap of a man with dark red hair and tattoos. He was fighting tears and Kagome wondered why.

She reached up to touch his face, to wipe away the sad look in his eyes, but her body didn't respond. His lips moved, obviously saying something to her, but she couldn't hear his voice.

A name popped into her head. "Renji." The moment his name fell from her lips, his voice became crystal clear. He was calling her name, telling her not to go. A single tear rolled down his cheek and Kagome felt her heart constrict.

Her memories came back like a ton of bricks, almost knocking her over. She stumbled backwards, running into something big and solid. She took a few hasty steps forward and turned around to see who or what it was she ran into. "I'm so sorry!"

Her eyes widened. Standing there was the biggest person she'd seen in awhile, if person was the right word for it. He was large, but instead of a human, she found herself staring up at a large fox head. Immediately her mind went to Shippo.

"No need to apologize." The large fox man said in a deep baritone voice.

Kagome managed to shake off her shock and bowed. "Yes there is, I ran into you! It was rude and I should be more careful of where I walk."

The captain just shook his head, trying very hard not to laugh at the girl before him. It was obvious she was startled by his appearance and she was starting to ramble. He originally came here to inspect a fluctuation of reiatsu. He never expected a girl as small as this to be behind it. And not to mention the outfit she was wearing. What proper woman wore a green skirt that barely covered anything and a long sleeve white shirt with a green flap on her back? Why would somebody wear a skirt so short and long sleeves. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Girl. What is your name?" He asked.

Kagome stopped her rambling and stood up straight. "Oh I am so sorry! I'm being rude again. My name is Higurashi Kagome! I'm new here."

The captain's eyes widened. He knew that name. It was the name of the human miko Kurotsuchi was talking about. The same one Hitsugaya and his group were sent to investigate. If they were investigating her, how was it she was standing here in front of him as a resident of the Rukongai?

Kagome couldn't stop the question from popping out of her mouth. "So, are you a youkai?"

Komomura felt his eye twitch. Kurotsuchi called him the same thing and he threatened to pummel the scientist into a puddle of grease. He couldn't do the same to this girl. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because you look like one. I mean you have a fox head…or I think it's a fox, but anyway. I know all about them. I even know this cute little kitsune named Shippo. Maybe you're related? No that can't be right. You don't feel like a youkai…in fact you feel like a shinigami."

The captain cleared his throat. "I am a shinigami. Captain of squad seven."

It wasn't until then that Kagome noticed the captain's haori. She clamped her hand over her mouth.

"You are a strange human." Komomura commented.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let me ask you a question. Have you had any strange dreams? Ones where you see somebody but can't hear them speak?"

Kagome nodded.

"Follow me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hayataro crushed the throat of the demon bird on his left. He stood in the middle of the park where the scent of blood and death permeated the very ground he walked on. The smell didn't offend him, but who it belonged to did. It was supposed to be him that squeezed the life from her. It was his family she dishonored! He tossed the dead bird demon onto the playground.

"Damn those shinigami!" He spat.

He turned on his heel, heading towards the warehouse where the shinigami were holed up. That measly barrier they erected was nothing for this dog demon.

oOoOo

Kagome followed the large fox man through the long winding streets of the Soul Society. The buildings here were different from where she woke up. There, the buildings were more Sengoku Jidai style. Here, they were a bit more modern. Everything was white with golden roofs. It was terribly boring and made everything look the same to Kagome.

They walked for what seemed like forever, when they approached a large set of stairs that made Kagome cringe. They had to walk up all of those? She frowned and looked down at her legs. She was so out of shape, she'd be lucky to make it up halfway without falling over dead…again.

"You can't expect me to walk up all of those stairs." Kagome complained.

He looked down at her and nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm never going to make it up there alive! I mean…technically I'm dead…so…how does that work?"

"Would you rather me carry you?" He offered.

"Uh…" She stuttered.

When she took too long to answer, Komomura picked her up and tucked her under his arm. In a few flash steps, He made it to the top of the stairs and placed Kagome on her feet.

"Are you insane? That's not how you carry a girl! What if somebody saw my undergarments? You do realize how short this skirt is don't you?"

"Well, if you dressed like a proper woman, you wouldn't have that problem." He commented.

"Why you…" Kagome ground the heel of her shoe into the ground.

"Come." He said, turning and walking ahead.

Kagome grumbled under her breath but followed after the enormous fox. _Stupid jerk, doesn't he realize this is a uniform? Speaking of uniform, why am I wearing my middle school uniform anyway? I was wearing my high school uniform when I died…shouldn't I be wearing that?_

They continued to walk for another fifteen minutes before they came to their destination. Komomura knocked on a large brown door before pushing it open and stepping inside.

"Forgive the intrusion Head Captain, but I have someone you might want to see." Komomura bowed.

"Enter."

Kagome walked in after fox-boy. The room was large and open, the only furniture she could see was a simple desk with an old man sitting in front of it. His beard was white and so long he had it wrapped in a purple ribbon, or at least that what it looked like to Kagome. He too wore the black shihakashou and a white haori.

The old man's eyes widened a touch when he laid eyes on the scantily clad woman. "Who is this?"

"May I introduce Higurashi Kagome. The woman Abarai told us about. The same one from the records five hundred years ago."

"And why is she standing here?" He asked.

Kagome, not liking the fact that the fox was talking for her, stepped forward. "Because I died and this guy picked me up under his arm and dragged me here."

"I did not. I only carried you up the stairs since you were so adamant about not walking up them." Komomura countered.

"Whatever." Kagome snorted.

"Died you said?" The head captain looked at Komomura. "How is that? Did Hitsugaya take a squad with him to take care of the situation in Tokyo?"

Once again, Kagome answered. "Yes and it is not his fault I kicked the bucket so don't even think about getting mad at him. I took off without any protection."

"That is no excuse."

"Oh can it Old Man. You weren't there."

Both Captains looked at her with wide eyes. Nobody ever dared to talk to the head captain in such a tone. At least nobody that was still alive.

Before the head captain could burn her to a crisp, Komomura added, "She has potential for a shinigami. I found her while searching for that influx of reiatsu you detected. She was the cause of it."

"I see."

"She also has claimed to have had dreams where somebody is talking to her and she can't hear the voice."

"Actually, I heard something. It was a big, angry growl." Kagome corrected. "And it was only once. And what does that have to do with anything?"

"So, this girl, even after death, has retained all her human memories and is already showing signs of manifesting a zanpakutou?" The head captain asked.

"Yes sir."

"That is most unusual." He turned to Kagome. "How much do you know about our society?"

"I know that shinigami have thirteen squads and they dispatch hollows and send restless spirits here. Other than that, I'm not sure. I only spent a couple of days with Renji and Rukia and I didn't really talk about that stuff."

"Very well." Head Captain looked to Komomura. "Escort Higurashi to the academy. She is to be enrolled immediately."

"Yes sir!"

oOoOo

Hirako Shinji sighed as he entered the human world. It was the first time being here since the head captain gave his position as captain back. He ran his fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair and sighed. How annoying. Being sent on a messenger task. It was the job of a lower ranked shinigami, not somebody of his stature. He couldn't' complain too much. It was his first real assignment since he took the captains position.

He locked on to his destination and took off in that direction. Unlike the rest of the captains, he knew this area well. Living among humans for a hundred years tended to have that effect. The only reason he didn't offer to lead the investigative squad was because he didn't work well with others outside his group of Vizards.

Shinji wasn't prepared for what he saw when he reached the warehouse. Three of the shinigami lay on the pavement, all with serious looking wounds while the rest surrounded a tall man with long silver hair wielding a katana.

He decided to stand back and observe before rushing into the fight. He would like to know what he was getting himself into. The silver-haired man moved faster than lightning, blurring even to his own trained eyes. His blade swiped across the chest of Captain Hitsugaya, sending the pint sized captain crashing to the ground, his ice wings shattering around him.

_Well…that is about enough of that._ He sighed. He placed his hand to his face and pulled on his hollow mask. He drew his zanpakuto and charged into the battle.

Shinji appeared between Hayataro and Matsumoto, blocking the demon's blade. It was strange. Before he pulled on his hollow mask he hadn't been able to sense anything from the demon other than murderous intent. Now he was able to feel the full force of his aura.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked in his deep, gravely hollow voice.

The man smirked. "Hayataro. And who are you…or rather what are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shinji replied as he pushed the man back. He held out his free hand and smirked, even though the demon couldn't read his facial features. He released a cero blast at the demon.

Hayataro brought his blade up to block the blast, amazed that a shinigami could use such a technique. And what was up with the hollow mask? None of his followers told him anything about this.

"You are on a different level than these ants." Hayataro commented after the blast dissipated.

Shinji was honestly amazed the demon was able to block the attack without taking any damage. _What is he made of?_

"Well, it's been fun." Hayataro enveloped himself in his youki and disappeared from the battle.

"Well shit." Shinji grunted as he pulled off his mask. He looked down at the wounded and shook his head. For a single demon to be able to cause so much damage was astonishing. He landed beside the lieutenant of squad three. "How bad is it?"

"Captain Hirako!" Kira looked shocked to see the captain standing there. "Well, Abarai, Kuchiki and Hisagi are all critically wounded. Between Yamada, the two of should be able to stabilize them enough to send them back to Soul Society so Captain Unohana can tend their wounds. Everybody but myself and Madarame are in need of medical care, but not nearly to the extent as these three."

Kira looked down at the unconscious Renji. He'd been in such a rage; he lost himself in the fight, taking blows he should have been able to dodge. Watching Kagome die hit Renji harder than even Kira thought possible. What the girl said was true. She would be on the other side. That should have soothed the erratic emotions of his friend, but didn't. He acted as if she really was dead.

It would seem Matsumoto was right in her assumption that Renji had feelings for the girl. He'd saved her multiple times and even spent the night in her room. Kira blushed at the thought. No, Renji was smarter than to do anything like that with a human girl. It wasn't forbidden or anything, just frowned upon because you get people like Ichigo who are neither completely human or shinigami. A half breed of sorts. Kira had nothing against the substitute shinigami, but he could see why people shunned him.

"I'll send word to Soul Society, requesting an emergency relief." Shinji said as he pulled out his soul pager and hit send. He walked away from Kira, allowing him to go back to healing Abarai.

oOoOo

Kagome looked at the academy uniform and cursed her luck. Red hakama and white kimono. It was as if the fates were laughing at her. She took the offered garments and held them to her chest.

"Classes start at seven am Monday through Saturday. Sundays are free days. Classes go until five in the evening." The instructor droned on about stuff Kagome wasn't sure was important. Was it necessary to tell her the names of the founding fathers of the academy? And why wasn't it the founding mothers? Sexist jerks.

When he finally finished talking, Kagome asked a question. "So, are there dorms or someplace for me to sleep?"

The instructor looked over at Captain Komomura. "We do not have a dorm room. Students go home at the end of the day."

Her shoulders fell. "But I don't have a home…"

"You will be staying in the squad seven barracks until housing can be arranged." Fox boy replied.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Sounds great. Thank you Komomura!"

"Higurashi-san, if you would follow me, I will direct you to your first class." The instructor motioned her to follow.

Kagome groaned. She always death would be a sure way to get out of school. Boy was she ever wrong. _Even in death I'm forced to go to school, and this one is worse than high school. Who seriously thinks going to class from seven to five was a good idea? It's horrible. Unnatural. Downright cruel._

With a gentle nudge from the captain, she followed after the old man she was supposed to call sensei. _Renji…I hope you keep your promise…_


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: This chapter is to fill in some of the blanks. There is no Kagome or Renji action, sorry. This hopefully will answer a lot of the questions I know you have. The next chapter will have Renji/Kags, I promise!)

~Kana~

Chapter 13

"I hope those shinigami are alright." Shippo said as he walked into the house.

"They'll be fine. Even if they aren't, what's it us." Koga huffed, closing the door behind his friend.

"But Koga. You saw Renji. He really cares about Kagome. I know you still hold a grudge and I understand that. They took a lot from me too, but it is that attitude that caused this mess. We finally find her and look what happens." Shippo clenched his fists, trying very hard not to cry.

Koga flinched. He walked past Shippo and sat on the couch. Shippo was right. It was his fault Kagome was gone. If only he'd kept his mouth shut, she'd never have run off like that. He should have gone after her.

_I've lived too long…I've seen too many of my comrades die. No, I have to think positive. Kagome is a strong woman. She's not gone forever. She's in Soul Society._ He smirked. _With the power she had in life, there was a good chance she will become a shinigami in death. How ironic._

Shippo sat across from him in the recliner. "Do you think Hayataro picked up on our scent?"

The name of the arrogant demon dog brought Koga to the present. "It's possible, but I doubt he will notice our scent over that of Kagome's blood."

Shippo sighed. Today was probably one of the worst day his life. Only a few days stuck out in his memory as this bad and he could count them on one hand. The day Kagome disappeared and the well closed, the day the shinigami came and Inuyasha died protecting him, and now this. He finally found the woman he considered his mother only to have her die in front of him moments later. What good was he? He should have chased after her instead of scolding Koga.

An insistent whining made both Koga and Shippo look at the small white dog that they ended up bringing home. Neither of them could believe their nose when they first laid eyes on the small white puppy.

_Shippo knocked lightly on the door to Kagome's house. Tears stained his cheeks and blood stained his hands. He looked over at Koga. He was holding Kagome's lifeless body in his arms. Shippo wanted to be the one to carry her, but he couldn't bring himself to do more than lay his hand on hers and whisper his goodbyes. Renji wanted to be the one to carry Kagome home, but Shippo talked him out of it. It wouldn't look good to have a spirit form carrying a human body. Not to mention Shippo doubted her family would be able to see him._

_The door to the house opened and Kagome's mother appeared. Her eyes widened before rolling into the back of her head and fainting. Shippo couldn't blame her. A young male's voice hollered in shock. He rushed to his mother's side, shaking her._

"_Are you Souta?" Shippo asked quietly. _

_The boy looked up and froze with shock. Shippo took his response as a yes. He stepped in front of Koga, blocking Kagome's body from view. "My name is Shippo and this is Koga." A flicker of recognition passed through the boy's eyes. This would be easier than he thought if the boy knew about them. "Something bad has happened and Kagome got caught in the middle of it."_

_Souta stood up and took a shaky step towards Shippo. "Are you really Shippo? The one Onee-chan talked about. The little fox?"_

_Shippo nodded._

_The little brother pushed him out of the way and moved closer to Koga and Kagome. He stared at his blood-covered sister and felt something in the back of his mind snap. _

"_Who did this?" Souta demanded. A small whirlwind of energy surrounded the boy, starling both Koga and Shippo. When Souta looked up from his sister to meet the pale blue of Koga's the boy's eyes were no longer brown, but light blue._

_Shippo reached out to touch the boy's shoulder only to receive a small electric shock. "Souta…I know this is hard to take in, but the one responsible for this is dead. Koga and Renji took care of it."_

"_Renji?" The name caught Souta's attention. "He was supposed to protect One-chan! He said he would!" The air around him crackled with an electric charge, sending small arcs of electricity. If that wasn't strange enough, the light bulb overhead exploded and the TV in the other room flickered on and off._

"_Arf!" Shiro barked as he bolted down the stairs. He came to a skidding halt, almost barreling into the back of Souta's legs. He yelp in fright as a small arc of electricity nipped his nose. _

_Souta, hearing the yelp, turned around and noticed Shiro rubbing his nose with his paw. It wasn't until then that he realized the electricity in the air and the shattered light bulb. _Did I do this? _He asked himself._

"_Oh Shiro-chan…" Souta whimpered as he bent down and picked up the puppy. The electricity died and so did the eerie blue hut to his eyes. He brought the dog to his chest and hugged him tightly. _

_Shippo and Koga's eyes widened at the sight of the puppy. Both looked at each other than back at the dog. "Souta…who is that?" Shippo asked._

_Souta turned around, careful to avoid seeing his sister. "Shiro-chan. Kagome brought him home a couple of days ago…"_

"_May I?" Shippo asked, bringing his hand up to touch the dog._

"_He bites everybody but family members…" The boy sniffled._

"_I don't think he'll bite me. He might bite Koga though." He commented as he reached out and scratched behind the dog's ear. "I can't believe it."_

"_What?" Souta asked._

"_This isn't a normal dog, Souta." Shippo said, looking over his shoulder to meet the eyes of his companion. "This is a youkai…and if smell is anything to go by…I'd say he's a reincarnation of Inuyasha…"_

_Koga's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Mutt Face came back as a puppy?"_

"_A youkai puppy. He's probably no more than a few months old. How did she ever come across him?"_

"_She found him at a pet store."_

_Koga shook his head. "Its amazing where you find youkai these days. Its amazing he hasn't tried to attack anybody."_

"_Well he tried to eat anybody not related…and apparently Shippo."_

"_In any case, we should probably take him…he needs to be around his kind. It wouldn't do any good for him to grow up thinking he's a real dog. Not to mention it would be chaos if he ever took a human form." Shippo explained. "You called him Shiro, right?"_

_Souta nodded, clinging tightly to the puppy. "Kagome went to Soul Society right? She didn't stay here as a ghost?"_

"_No, she passed on peacefully." Shippo assured. He held his hand out to take the dog from Souta. "I'll bring him back to visit. I promise."_

_Souta sniffled back several tears and reluctantly handed Shiro over. "If you see Renji…ask him to look for Onee-chan on the other side. Please? I want to know she's safe."_

_Shippo nodded. "We will, I promise." _

_Souta's mother started to come to and the guys knew it was going to be a long evening. Souta took everything as well as can be expected, but their mother was a different story. She knew nothing of the Soul Society. They buckled in for the long haul_

Shippo picked Shiro up and placed him in his lap. He never thought he'd see a youkai be reincarnated. _I suppose it has something to do with him being a hanyou._

"So…What are we going to do with him?" Shippo asked.

"Raise him I suppose." Koga gave a sad smile. "I wonder what Kagome would have said if we told her that Shiro is Mutt Face incarnated. I wonder if she even knew he is a youkai."

"His youki is barely noticeable even to me, so I doubt she picked up on it. Besides, she always had a soft spot for cuteness and this classifies as cute. Even if she did know, it wouldn't have stopped her from taking care of him."

"That is true. I wonder if we will see her again? It's not like most youkai go to Soul Society." Koga sighed.

He did not look forward to death. Before, when he was ignorant to the other side, he didn't care as long as he died an honorable death. Now, the thought of becoming a shinigami's weapon made him shudder.

It wasn't until he came across a shinigami with a zanpakuto with the same same as Ayame. He didn't think anything of it until the shinigami started using his dead mate's powers against him. It was then he learned the hard truth. Unless you were a very pure youkai, which was rare, you became either a hollow or a zanpakuto. Not even the shinigami were aware of it. They didn't have the heightened senses of the youkai and were unable to detect their presence. Without either of those abilities, how were they to know?

"What do I do now that Kagome is gone? Should I just fall off the radar, or should I continue to play both sides?" Shippo asked.

Koga shrugged. "I don't know. In all reality, Hayataro will stop his stupidity. Kagome is dead as simple as that. He'll be pissed that it wasn't by his own hand, but what can he do about it?"

"I'd say he could use Tenseiga to revive her, but the sword is dormant in his hands. It doesn't accept him like it did Sesshomaru."

"And I'm glad it doesn't. The thought of him reviving Kagome just to kill her makes me want to vomit." Koga grimaced.

"I agree. He doesn't even have a good reason to want her dead." Shiro rolled over in Shippo's lap, wanting his belly rubbed. Shippo obliged. "He claims she ruined his family name. She had nothing to do with Sesshomaru's attachment to Rin. It wasn't like Sesshomaru liked all humans, it was just Rin."

"That boy's got a few screws loose. I think he was just jealous that Sesshomaru treated Rin better than him. Sesshomaru wanted his son to grow up strong and without a strong attachment to him. It was that feeling there that made Hayataro jealous. He wanted all of daddy's attention and he refused to give it."

"Man…it makes me feel old talking about all of this." Shippo commented. "Our world went to hell shortly after Kagome left us. The shinigami deemed us a hazard all because of the damage caused by Naraku. One bad egg and all of us are cast into the same category."

Shippo's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and cast Koga a warning look before using his kitsune magic to alter his body. Now, looking like a wolf youkai, he answered the phone. "Yes, Hayataro-sama?"

"Are you aware of today's events?" The sharp, angry voice of Hayataro asked.

"I want you here. Now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Renji sat up and looked around. He was in the squad for relief station, bandaged like a mummy. At first, he wondered how he got here, but that didn't last long. Images of Kagome's mangled body and the fight with Hayataro came hit him hard. He ran a hand down his torso, not surprised at his condition. He acted like a fool on the battlefield, letting his emotions cloud his judgment. He snorted. _And I call myself a lieutenant. It's basic shinigami training. Don't let your emotions get the better of you. God, I'm such an idiot._

There was a knock on his door. "Come in."

Matsumoto walked in with Hisagi at her side.

"About time you wake up." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah."

"How you holding up?" Hisagi asked.

"Better."

"You look like hell." Matsumoto observed. "Well, I brought some news that will turn that frown upside down."

He gave her a confused look.

"We found Kagome-chan."

That caught Renji's attention. He clutched the sheets tightly; giving the two of them excited eyes. "Where?_"_

"That's more like it." Matsumoto grinned. "Would you believe the girls already been enrolled in the academy?"

Renji's eyes went wide.

"Apparently, she's already been having dreams of her zanpakuto spirit. She can't hear its voice of course, but it is there." Hisagi said.

"How did you learn all of this?"

"Captain Komomura found her shortly after she arrived. She'd been emitting a high-level reiatsu and it drew the head captain's attention. He sent Komomura to inspect. He was surprised to see Higurashi." He explained.

"Her memories?" Renji asked.

"Completely in tact." Matsumoto grinned.

Renji didn't need to hear another word. He tossed the sheets off the bed and rose to his feet, ignoring the protests of his two friends. He dressed quickly, slid his zanpakuto in his obi, and bolted out the door. Hisagi and Matsumoto exchanged smiles before chasing after him.

oOoOo

Kagome stood to the left side of the circle with a wooden sword in her hand. She was drenched in sweat and was having a hard time staying on her feet. Three hours, she'd been at it, trying her best to learn how to use a sword properly. It was hard work and not something she ever thought she'd learn how to use.

_Maybe I should have taken Sango up on her offer to teach me…maybe then I wouldn't be so inept. Too bad, they don't allow shinigami to use a bow and arrows. I'd school these guys in a heartbeat if I could. _

"Your stance is too wide, Higurashi. You are leaving far too many openings." The instructor scolded for the time time in ten minutes.

_I'll show you too many openings…_

She was too busy thinking mean thoughts about the teacher; she missed her opponent make his move. After a sharp wrap with the wooden sword, Kagome fell on her butt. She heard several of her classmates sniggering and whispering to each other.

_They hate me. Just because I was assigned to the advanced class immediately, without taking any tests, they hate me. It's not as if I asked to be placed here. I was happy living out the rest of my spirit days far away from school._

"Stand up Higurashi. You will not leave the ring until you land at least one solid hit."

Kagome pulled herself to her feet and glared angry daggers at the instructor. The instructor just rolled his eyes and motioned for them to commence.

_Pathetic. _A male voice echoed in her mind, causing Kagome to freeze.

_What the…? Now I'm hearing things? _She thought to herself.

_I will not be shamed by this nonsense. _The voice came again, this time with an edge of bitterness to it.

oOoOo

Renji stumbled into the training room where he was told Kagome's class was being held. Matsumoto and Hisagi were still following him, but neither of them made any move to stop him. He skidded to a halt when he saw her in the center of the ring.

He caught the tail end of the instructor scolding Kagome for not being able to land a hit. He didn't pay it much mind. He only had eyes for the woman standing in the ring, holding her wooden sword. The ferocious look in her eye made him smile with pride.

Her opponent moved towards her only to stop short when a burst of reiatsu erupted from Kagome. Her blue eyes flashed gold as the reiatsu converged to the palms of her hands. She dropped the wooden sword. His eyes widened and he could hear the students gasp in surprise. Forming before their eyes was a zanpakuto.

The moment the zanpakuto was complete, Kagome moved towards her opponent. Something wasn't right. Her eyes were still golden and she was moving towards her opponent with intent to kill. Kagome wasn't like that and he knew it. Using a single shunpo, he placed himself between Kagome and the other student. He blocked her blade with Zabimaru.

"That's enough." Renji said, looking into her golden eyes. It was weird seeing that color on her face. It didn't look right and it reminded him of the damned puppy she bought.

"Renji?" Kagome whispered, her eyes changing back to blue. She took notice of their crossed blades and her eyes went wide. She took a couple of steps back and inspected her new sword. The hilt was white with runes etched into it. The hand guard was a simple oval of a dark purple and the blade had the same runic designs as the hilt running along the blunt end of the sword. Kagome also noticed a scabbard hanging from her obi, matching the color and design on the hilt, with a piece of purple fabric decorating crossed over near the opening.

"Kagome…you…" Renji pointed to the sword. "You manifested a zanpakuto?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "You mean this is my zanpakuto?" She looked between sword and Renji.

"Yes it is. It's very unique, just like its master." Renji grinned.

She sheathed the sword and turned a nice shade of red. "You came for me."

Renji took a step closer to Kagome, resting the palm of his hand against her cheek. "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome nodded.

"Now, I want you to promise me something." He stated, bringing his face closer to hers. "Promise me you won't leave like that again."

She could feel her heart thumping in her chest like a caged thing. Her face was hot and she was afraid she was going to faint. Why was he so close to her? She swallowed hard and nodded again. "I promise."

He brought his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching. He could almost hear the beating of her heart. He could tell she was nervous, but he didn't care. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers.

_Oh my goodness…he's kissing me! _Kagome thought frantically. _What do I do? _

As if sensing her confusion, Matsumoto smiled and said. "Kiss him back silly."

Kagome turned at least fifteen shades of red, but did as she instructed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into the curve of his body. He responded n kind, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss.

The students and the instructor just stood there in shock and amazement. Three lieutenants were standing in their classroom, one of them making out with the new student. A couple of the girls standing closest to the action crossed their arms and snorted.

"I can't believe it. She's been here less than a week and she already has Lieutenant Abarai wrapped around her finger."

"No kidding. Next thing you know, she'll be shaking with with one of the captains. What a hussy."

"You mean you didn't hear? She's been staying at the squad seven barracks. I think she's already got her fingers in a captain's pudding if you catch my drift."

"You mean the animal looking captain? You mean she's into that kind of thing. That's disgusting."

Kagome could hear the girls talking about her, but she couldn't bring herself to pay too close attention. Her mind was on other, more important things. Like the man holding and kissing her. She was content to live in ignorance that was until her swords started shaking. Renji felt it too and broke off the kiss. They both looked at the shaking sword with confusion.

_You have changed over the years, Miko._ The voice belonged to the same male that she heard in her head moments before Renji appeared.

Instead of trying to ignore it, Kagome tried talking back. _What do you mean? How would you know?_

Kagome could hear a very distinct huff. The voice and the manner of speaking was familiar to Kagome. She even knew the name that belonged to the voice, but every time she tried to think it, it slipped away. It was as if there was a barrier between her and the voice, blocking the information.

_The miko I remember had a sharp tongue. Either you are somebody else, or your ability to defend your own honor has greatly diminished._

_I don't understand. Who are you? What is your name? Are you my zanpakuto?_ Kagome asked.

She heard a sigh. _You know who I am and what my name is. I shall not tell you for you already know. As to your final question, yes it appears I am. How I managed to be stuck with a dimwit of a human is beyond my understanding._

_Why you no good…_Her insult was cut short when she heard yet another girl say something derogatory. Ignoring the voice in her head, she whirled around to face the culprits. The voice, whomever it belonged to was right. She was never the girl to stand around while others talked down to her.

"If you have a problem with me, say it to my face!" Kagome snapped.

The group of girls looked at each other and giggled.

"I'm not deaf or stupid. I know what you think of me and let me tell you, you don't know the half of it. I am not sleeping with anybody and nobody is wrapped around my finger. I didn't choose to come here, I was ordered to. If I had it my way, I'd never set a foot in another school in my life! I know all of you have worked hard to get here and I'm sorry for stepping on everybody's toes, but it was not by choice. Yes, I know you are all better than I am and could kick my butt in a fight. I'm not stupid, blind, or deaf. Next time you have something to say, say it to my face."

Kagome heard a faint chuckle in the back of her mind. _None of these weaklings stand a chance against me._

Kagome rolled her eyes. _My, aren't you an arrogant one._

_Not arrogant, truthful._

_You're distracting, shut up._ Kagome growled. She heard another faint chuckle before the voice disappeared.

"Well class…I think it is safe to assume class is dismissed." The instructor cleared his throat. The students tore their eyes from the new girl and left the classroom. The fluctuating reiatsu of the new girl was causing most of them headaches. It was almost unheard of for a new student to have so much reiatsu.

Kagome looked at the instructor and over at the three lieutenants. Renji motioned for her to follow them. She nodded and followed obediently. They left the academy and headed in the direction of the barracks. Kagome stopped when it they reached the intersection where she was supposed to turn to get to her barracks.

"Um…" Kagome stuttered.

"What's the matter, Kagome-chan?" Matsumoto asked, falling back and draping her arm over the young girl's shoulder.

"About what happened when I died…My mom…Souta…"

Renji turned around. "You're demon friends took care if everything."

"Renji…how did you get wounded?" She asked, just now noticing the white bandages under his shihakusho.

"Hayataro made a move after you came here." Renji explained. "He's powerful Kagome. Far more powerful than any of us could have imagined. Even with the eight fighters, he didn't blink an eye. He cut through us like butter."

Her eyes widened. "Is everybody ok?"

Hisagi nodded. "We took heavy injuries, but nobody was lost if that is your question. We do however need more information on demons. More precisely on the weapons they use."

"Of course!"

"Good. Let's talk over dinner." Matsumoto grinned, giving Kagome a friendly squeeze. "My treat! As a celebration of Kagome's zanpakuto!"

Kagome turned red.

"Do you know your swords name yet?" Renji asked.

"No, but I think I'm close…I know deep down what his name is, but every time I try to say it, it disappears."

"You'll get there. No need to rush." Renji smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: I apologize for the almost week delay in posting this chapter, but after five straight weeks of nonstop writing I felt it was time to take a mini vacation! Also, it seems that posting multiple chapters a day is confusing people and making it difficult for them to know where they left off, I'm going to try a new approach. I am going to write the same as I always have, but only post one chapter a day, no matter how many chapters are actually complete. Like right now, I have two more chapters besides this one done, but I will not post them. If this doesn't make it any easier on people, they can just stuff it down their throats and choke on it.)

Chapter 15

The restaurant they ended up at was more of a bar and grill than an actual restaurant. Everybody except her ordered sake, making her feel sort of left out. It wasn't like she couldn't order it, the rules of the living world didn't apply here, but she was still in the mindset that she was too young to drink. She instead ordered tea, earning her several funny looks from her companions.

"I take you out to celebrate and you order tea?" Matsumoto whined.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but ended up looking more like a fish. Renji however came to her rescue. "Give her a break, Rangiku-san. The rules of drinking are different here than she's used to."

"Eh? You mean she's not allowed to drink in the real world? That's just not fair." She pouted.

"Hey, I never said the rules there made sense."

Matsumoto stopped pouting and gave Kagome really big, bright blue puppy dog eyes. Kagome looked to Renji and back to Matsumoto. "Can I help you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Her eyes sparkled and Kagome immediately regretted asking. "Yes! Yes you can! You can allow me the privilege of corrupting your sweet little soul."

"Eh?"

"Rangiku…I'm not sure that's a good idea." Hisagi warned.

"Don't pressure her, Rangiku." Kira chimed in.

Renji wanted to say something to Rangiku about not corrupting Kagome, but there was a dark corner in the back of his mind that wanted to see how well she handled alcohol. Would she be like Rangiku and turn into a sex kitten? Would she start rambling more than she already did? Or would she be like Ikkaku and turn belligerent? Maybe be like Kira and get over emotional?

"Please, Kagome-chan! Just one drink? Please? It can't hurt."

Kagome sighed. How could she say no to a face like that? The woman was all but begging. That and if she leaned over the table any further, her over-grown chest was going to spill out of her uniform and onto the table. She was sure the men wouldn't mind, but Kagome sure didn't want an eye-full.

Kagome held her hands up and smiled. "Fine. Fine. But just one drink!"

"Yay!" Matsumoto sat up and punched her fist into the air in celebration.

Another round of drinks was ordered and Kagome looked down at the seemingly harmless cup sitting in front of her. It couldn't be that bad right? It looked harmless enough, but yet again…She looked up to see Matsumoto downing her drink in one swig and giggling like a school girl. She contemplated going back on her agreement, when an elbow met her ribs.

"It's not going to bite, you know." Renji grinned.

Kagome nodded her head and picked up the small cup. "I know…but…"

"Here, I'll give you a hint. Don't let it touch your tongue."

"Does it taste that bad?"

Renji shrugged. "I don't think so, but you probably won't like it. Though, the more you drink, the less the taste bothers you."

"Why did I agree to this?" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Because you caved to the puppy eyes." Renji laughed. "Don't worry, you're not the first and you won't be the last."

"Bottoms up." She raised her cup in mock salute before knocking it back. The moment the liquid touched the back of her throat, she struggled not to spit it out. It _burned_. How could a liquid as harmless looking as that burn going down? It was as if her throat and esophagus were on fire. It even burned in the pit of her stomach. She coughed and hacked, trying very hard to make the pain go away.

_And people actually drink this for fun? What, are they all masochists? _

"Here, this will help." Renji said, trying very hard not to laugh at the poor girl. He handed her a glass of water and watched her chug it.

"I'm never drinking again!" Kagome declared as she slammed the empty water cup on the table.

The group laughed. Matsumoto just shook her head. "You know, I said the same thing when I first tried it, but look at me now! I love the stuff."

"Because you're crazy." Kagome muttered under her breath so nobody could hear her.

"Sake is a bit strong to start out with." Kira said, causing Kagome to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, most girls tend to drink fruity alcohol because it's easier on the throat." He explained.

"You mean there's other stuff besides that?" She pointed to the evil bottle of sake sitting in front of Matsumoto.

"Of course." Renji laughed. "Here, how about we have you try something more to your tastes?" He flagged the waitress down and ordered another drink. Kagome didn't hear what he ordered, but Hisagi did and he gave a nod of approval.

The waitress came back and slid a clear glass in front of Kagome. The fluid inside looked nothing like the sake. In fact it was a pleasant purplish color with bubbles in it signifying carbonation. She held to beverage to her nose and took a whiff. It certainly didn't smell like alcohol. It smelt on the fruity side with the barest hints of alcohol.

"What is this?"

Renji grinned at her. "Just try it."

"Is there a trick to drinking this one too?"

"Nope, drink like you would any normal beverage."

"Here goes nothing…" Kagome sighed as she brought the glass to her lips. She tilted it just enough to allow the barest traces of the liquid to touch her lips. She was surprised. There was no burning sensation. Feeling a touch braver, she allowed it to actually touch her tongue. Her eyes went wide.

"So…How do you like that one?" Renji asked.

Kagome took in a little more of the beverage and set the glass on the table. It wasn't that bad. If she hadn't known there was any alcohol in it, she'd never have guessed. It tasted more like a cranberry soda than anything else. She didn't want Renji to know that however.

"It's ok I guess."

"So, on to business." Hisagi cleared his throat. "Kagome, what can you tell us about the weapons used by demons?"

Oh, right. There was a reason she was sitting at the table with a group of lieutenants. In the flurry of trying to get her to drink, she'd forgotten there was an actual reason for her presence. She took another draw from her glass and cleared her throat.

"Well, their weapons vary and not all of them actually used weapons, opting to use claws or fists to fight." Kagome started. "Why are you asking?"

"Because, after you left, Hayataro showed up." Hisagi stated, doing his best to avoid saying, 'after you died', which made Kagome thankful. She still wasn't sure how she felt about being technically dead.

"What do you mean he showed up? What did he want?" Kagome asked.

"He never did say what he wanted. He was more keen to kicking the shit out of us." Renji commented.

That caught Kagome's attention. "You mean he attacked you?"

Kira nodded. "He did a lot of damage. More than we thought was possible for one man."

"There were what, nine of you? How much damage could he possibly cause?"

"Let's just say three of us were lucky to survive." Kira's eyes flickered to Hisagi and Renji.

It didn't take a rocket scientist for Kagome to pick up that they were two of the three he mentioned. "You mean…Is that why it took so long for you to find me?"

Renji nodded.

"That stupid piece of shit dog…I'm going to kick his ass into next century!" Kagome slammed her fist on the table, upsetting the glasses and almost knocking over the bottle of sake.

Kagome heard a deep, masculine chuckle in her mind. _I'd like to see you try, Miko._

_Oh cram it you stupid sword or I'm going take you to the nearest blacksmith and have them melt you and make you into a necklace so I can turn you into beads of subjugation, place them on that mutt and let him be stuck with your ass. We'll see how the two of you like the sit command._

She thought she heard a very distinctive sound of a dog growling, but she couldn't' be sure. She just grinned at her victory over the pompous attitude of her sword.

"Kagome? Did you hear a single word I said?" Hisagi asked.

"Huh? I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Kagome gave him a sheepish smile.

"I said his sword had the ability to shoot waves of fire. On top of that he moved faster than anybody I've seen, well, except Kurosaki. He also seemed to be able to create a green whip made of energy particles. There is more to it, but those are the most prominent abilities." Hisagi repeated. "He also had a second sword at his waist that he never used. That sword however felt like a zanpakuto, or a soul cutter."

"Soul cutter?" Kagome said out loud. "I wonder if that's Tenseiga."

"Tenseiga? You mean the swords have names?" Matsumoto asked.

"Of course they do. Our zanpakuto have names don't they? It's not really much different." Kagome explained. "Though, if he had Tenseiga, I wonder why he didn't have Bakusaiga. That sword also belonged to his father."

"Bakusaiga?"

Kagome nodded. "Be thankful he didn't have that weapon. It's the strongest blade I've ever seen, and that includes Tessaiga." She noticed everybody was looking at her funny. "Oh, I guess I need to explain that weapon to, huh?"

They all nodded and Kagome began explaining to them about all the demon weapons she knew of. She paused only when their food finally arrived. They ate in silence and Kagome ended up drinking two more glasses of the fruity drink Renji ordered for her.

"So, you're saying that this Sesshomaru person was in possession of three demon swords?" Renji asked.

"Yep! Though, Tokijin broke during battle with Moryomaru. Tenseiga was a blade forged by his father and passed on as an heirloom. While it doesn't have the power to hurt mortals, it can hurt spirits. It can also revive the recently dead back to life. He used it to bring back Rin…" Kagome's voice caught in her throat at the name.

Renji noticed pain flash across her eyes and reached under the table and took her hand. He gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Kagome smiled in appreciation.

_What happened to Rin? _Her zanpakuto asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. _You know about Rin?_

She heard a faint 'tch' before he spoke. _Miko, are you really that dense? _

_Dense? Why you…_ Kagome's eyes widened further. _Wait a second…_

_Have you finally figured out who I am, or do I have to put up with your foolishness longer? _

_It would be easier if you would just tell me your name. _

_I've tried to tell you once and my words didn't reach your ears. This…_His voice became staticy,_ refuses to repeat himself._

Kagome's attention was brought back to the table by a hand moving from her hand to her knee. "Kagome, are you ok? You're spacing out on us a lot."

Matsumoto chuckled. "The poor girl can't hold her liquor."

Kagome shook her head. "No…it's not the alcohol…it's just that my sword seems to be a regular chatter box."

All of their eyes widened. "You were talking to your sword just now?" Renji asked.

"Yeah…he's being a pompous jerk and won't tell me his name." Kagome crossed her arms under her breasts and huffed. "What's really irritating is that I know his voice. I've heard it many times over, but I can't seem to put a name to it. Whenever I do, it just slips away."

_That's because you're a halfwit._

_Remember my threat? Yeah, keep that in mind buddy because I'm about three seconds from doing it._

_I see why Inuyasha was so taken with you. You are just as belligerent as he was. _

_Inuyasha? You know him too? _

She heard the distinct sound of him sighing. _Take a good look at your sword and tell me you do not recognize it._

Kagome blinked in confusion. She picked up her sword that was lying beside her on the floor. She inspected it closely, taking in every detail of the white scabbard and hilt. He was right. She did recognize it…but why?

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Renji asked.

"Yeah…just give me a second. I think I'm a second away from a life changing revelation." She held the scabbard in one hand and the hilt in the other and pulled the blade out far enough she could look at the intricate runic design etched in the metal.

"Um…Kagome?" Renji stuttered as he pulled his hand away from her knee. Her reiatsu was fluctuating all over the place.

Kagome's eyes went as wide as the sake cups on the table. "You've got to be kidding me! That can't be your name…"

"Renji…do you think?" Kira asked from the other side of Kagome.

Renji nodded. "Yeah…I think so."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm curious to see what it looks like." Matsumoto exclaimed.

"That makes two of us, but she shouldn't be advancing this quickly." Hisagi pointed out.

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do about it." Renji replied.

"If the fluctuation in her reiatsu and the comment that just left her mouth means anything, she's got enough latent power to be a seated officer."

"That is true, but she has no training."

Their chatter came to an end when Kagome's reiatsu spiked even higher. The group of lieutenants' eyes went wide. They all pulled out money to pay for their meal, not caring that Matsumoto offered to pay. Renji covered Kagome's portion and dragged her from the establishment. They did not want to be inside when it happened.

They ran until they stopped at the closest training ground, which happened to belong to squad six.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked.

"Because we don't know what to expect when you release your zanpakutou." Renji pointed out.

"What do you mean release it?"

"You say the command word or words and say the name of the sword." He explained.

"Oh." She said simply.

"Well, are you going to do it or not?" Matsumoto pouted.

Kagome nodded. She searched the recesses of her mind for the command word, only to have it practically smack her in the face. She chuckled under her breath. It was perfect. She unsheathed her sword and held it out at arm's length with the blade parallel to the ground. "Kill Sesshomaru!"

The blade took on a green glow before transforming into an all white recurve longbow with the same runic markings etched into its length. Kagome stared in awe at the bow in her hands, wondering why Sesshomaru chose to take the form of a bow and not something more to his liking.

_Like it or not, Miko, I am now a part of your power as you are a part of mine. You are not capable of wielding a sword properly and I refuse to be shamed more than I already have. In this form, however you will be able to prove our strength._ Sesshomaru explained.

_I guess that makes sense. And thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, for thinking of me._

He remained silent and Kagome smiled. It would seem age did the dog demon some good. He seemed more pliable and gentler. Though, gentle wasn't a word she would ever use to describe Sesshomaru. For crying out loud, his name meant killing perfection.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a zanpakuto take on a shape of a bow before." Hisagi commented.

"Me neither, but it is fitting given her past as a human. And did she call her zanpakutou Sesshomaru? Wasn't that the name of the demon who possessed three swords and was the ruler of the western lands?" Renji asked.

Kagome answered for him. "Yes I did. And it seems he is in fact the same Sesshomaru I knew in life. I don't know how it is possible, but I'm not going to complain or ask questions. I'm just grateful to have such a powerful zanpakuto."

"That's great and all, but Kagome, how are you supposed to use a bow with no arrows?" Matsumoto asked.

Kagome didn't even need to ask Sesshomaru, she just knew the answer. She pulled back on the bow string and a bright green arrow made up of her reiatsu and a mixture of Sesshomaru's youki appeared.

_I would be careful where you aim that, Miko. It has the same traits as my Bakusaiga and my poison claws._

_Thanks for the warning._ Kagome eased the tension from her bow and the arrow disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: So, I've gotten mixed reviews on my new posting system, so I think I'll stick to what I'm doing for now unless there is a large shift in amount of people who ask for the old ways. A word of warning, this chapter and the next have almost no Renji/Kagome moments, but that will be remedied in chapter 19, I promise!

Also, it would seem I was hit over the head with a plot hammer and wrote out a one shot for Naruto. Check it out if your interested! I'm thinking of doing a collaboration of Naruto one-shots but I'm undecided. This one just popped in my head while working on this on and refused to go away until I wrote it. Hopefully you like it! Remember, reviews are the ticket to faster chapters and they are food for my soul!)

Chapter 16

"Koga, we have a problem." Shippo hollered as he rushed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Koga flinched as Shiro jumped from his lap, pressing hard into his groin. "Gah, can you be any nosier?"

"Sorry, but we have bigger issues than your hurt manhood. Kagome's in trouble!" Shippo clutched the back of the recliner hard enough he almost pierced the fabric with his claws.

"How is she in danger? She's in Soul Society. It's the safest place for her."

"Not when Hayataro has it in his thick skull to go there to kill her with his own hands."

Koga's eyes went wide. "What? Why would he do that?"

"Because he's pissed that the hollow got her. He is still hell bent on doing the job himself. He can't accept that she's gone."

"How does he plan on getting there? Demons have a hard time getting in without a spirit particle converter. We can't just march through a Senkamon like the shinigami."

"I know that, but he has a plan. I wasn't there to hear what it was, but I know that he has a way in and he is planning on bringing a whole platoon of demons with him. Not only does he want to kill Kagome, he wants revenge on the Seireitei for massacring our kind." Shippo's nails finally pierced the fabric of the chair.

Koga's fang bit through his bottom lip, forcing him to lick away the dribble of blood that threatened to run down his chin. "Damnit all. I can't blame him for wanting revenge, but I can't just sit here while Kagome's in danger."

"We have to hurry. We have to tell the shinigami at the warehouse about this. They need to be warned."

Koga sighed. That stupid mutt just had to go and target Kagome. He could care less what he did with the rest of the shinigami, but Kagome was off limits. Nobody hurt her as long as he could stop it. "I guess we don't have much of a choice." Koga stood up and cracked his knuckles.

Koga and Shippo ran as fast as their legs would carry them, making it to the warehouse in record time. They came to a skidding halt just before they would run into the barrier, only to find it no longer erect. Koga drew in a deep breath through his nose only to find the shinigami were no longer here. The warehouse was not empty, however. He caught the distinct scent of cat and wrinkled his nose.

"It looks like they left." Shippo observed with a sigh.

"Yeah, but that damned cat woman is here." Koga rolled his neck, cracking it.

Shippo chuckled under his breath. He had no issues with the cat, but Koga on the other hand had a couple of issues with her. It might have had to do with her being cat, but Shippo thought it was on a more personal level. The woman had a nasty habit of stealing something that belonged to him only to make him chase her around to get it back.

"Well, standing here cracking appendages isn't going to make this go by any faster." Shippo pointed out as Koga began cracking his knuckles.

"Shut up." Koga snapped as he marched towards the warehouse.

They pushed open the door and scanned the inside of the building. The light was dim, but it was more than enough for a couple of canine demons to see by. They caught a blur of movement to their left and managed to jump out of the way as a foot almost connected with Koga's face.

"You crazy bitch! Is that how you greet an acquaintance?" Koga shouted as he returned the kick. The woman dodged his kick only to grab his foot and pull him off balance. Koga let out a yelp as he ended up on the concrete floor on his backside.

"You're losing your touch, wolf." The dark-skinned beauty commented as she grinned down at Koga with her yellow cat eyes.

"Shut up." Koga grumbled as he stood up.

"Oh, Shippo-kun! I didn't see you there. How is my cute little kitsune doing?" She asked as she ruffled his hair.

Shippo just smiled and ignored the fact that he absolutely hated his hair being messed up like it was. Inuyasha had a nasty habit of doing it and he didn't like then either. "Hello Yoruichi-san."

"What brings you out here?" She asked.

"Well, actually we were here to see the shinigami that was staying here, but it seems they've moved on." Shippo grinned.

"Yeah, they ran into your dog friend. He did a lot of damage to the shinigami and they were forced to return for medical attention." She explained. "It would have turned out differently had they not had their limiters."

"Limiters?" Shippo inquired.

"Yeah, it suppresses the reiatsu of lieutenant and captain ranked officers. It is to keep their reiatsu from influencing the humans around them." She explained.

"Oh, so when he attacked they weren't at full power?"

"Nope, they were at best thirty percent." Yoruichi sighed. "He did a real number on them. Though, I'm surprised he was able to cause so much destruction."

"It was probably because of what happened just before he showed up." Koga said, dusting himself off and glaring at the demon cat. She wasn't really a demon, but she was close enough. She may be an exiled shinigami, but that didn't mean she wasn't a demon in the previous life. How else could she turn into that cat and have the cat eyes?

That caught Yoruichi's attention. "What happened before."

"A girl…Kagome…died just before the fight. She was particularly close with the red head, Renji." He explained, trying very hard not to show any attachment to Kagome.

It didn't work when Shippo about burst into tears. "Kagome was killed by a hollow because we didn't get there in time. She ran away because _somebody_ said something stupid and horrible and chased her away."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't it surprise me that he would say something so insensitive? Men these days, I tell you. They have no common sense. Of course, I don't mean you Shippo. You are the only exception to the rule."

"Yeah, just what he needs, another woman dotting on him." Koga rolled his eyes. "Aren't you just the ladies man?"

Shippo grinned ear to ear. "I learned from the best."

"Yeah, I see that stupid monk taught you some real important lessons in life…how to break a woman's heart."

"Well at least I'm not running around asking every woman to bare my children. I have more tact than that!"

"Ha! It's too bad you don't remember the night you were completely shit faced last month. You asked almost every woman in the bar to have sex with you. It was pathetic."

"Oh I did not! You're making that up!"

"Then how do you explain the THREE women you woke up with the next morning?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Three? Damn Shippo, I didn't know you had it in you."

Shippo turned a lovely shade of red. He was so flustered he lost the illusion that he had no tail. It stood proud and fluffy out the backside of his pants. Koga chuckled. It had been awhile since he'd actually seen the kid's tail.

"So, about why you wanted to see Captain Hitsugaya and his group?" Yoruichi chuckled, restraining the urge to reach out and pet the soft looking fur of Shippo's tail.

"Well, Hayataro, you know the one I was telling you about last time? Well, he is pissed off because Kagome was killed by the hollow and not by his own hand. So, he's staging an assault of the Seireitei. Not only is he after Kagome, he's planning on doing as much damage as possible." Shippo explained.

"Ok, so wait, this Kagome is the same girl that the dog wanted to kill for revenge." She rolled her eyes. "Why is everybody all bout revenge these days? Don't they realize it's not that great?"

"Apparently not because he's somehow found a way inside and is planning on moving in with in a week or so."

Her eyes widened. "Damn, that's not much time to plan. So, what do you two have in mind?"

"Well, I personally thought since you are friends with Urahara-san, that maybe you could convince him to open a gate that would allow Koga and I into Soul Society to raise the alarm?" Shippo gave her his best puppy dog look, even managing to get a little teary eyed for added affect.

"What? You never told me about that?" Koga shrieked. "You expect me to march into the Soul Society where the shinigami live and behave myself? Are you nuts?"

Shippo crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head. "You will do just that. Kagome's life is in danger and as a man who claimed to love her at one point, I expect you to suck it up and behave like a man."

"Wow, Shippo." Yoruichi whistled. "This Kagome means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Yes she does. She is my Oka-chan and I will fight for her until the end."

"Very well, I will take you to Kisuke, but I can't guarantee he will open a gate."

"That's fine, just lead the way." Shippo grinned.

oOoOo

Hayataro looked out at the horde of demons that answered his call. His lips curled into a smirk that sent his second in command back several steps in fright. Like his father before him, a smirk or a smile meant dangerous things were approaching. He rested his hands on the ever dormant Tenseiga and closed his eyes.

_Soon, Tenseiga, soon you will have no choice but to obey my every command. You are my ticket into the Soul Society and I will not have you interfering. _He directed his thoughts to the blade.

It shook in response. He couldn't tell if it was in anger or in fear of his plans. Totosai may not be around any longer to forge demon weapons, but there was another that took his place. One that wasn't as senile or as picky as Totosai.

This blacksmith was better than that old crone and not nearly as picky about his choice in clientele. It was because of the smith he was going to be able to go through with his plan.

"See that they are ready by the end of the week." He commanded as he turned around and entered his countryside estate. It wasn't as large or as glorious as the castle his father had owned, but it would suffice.

"Yes, Milord." The dark colored dog demon bowed.

"One last thing, summon Kajiya. I want him here by nightfall."

"How shall I contact you?"

Hayataro stopped and looked back at his second in command. "I will only be gone for a shirt while. I am taking out extra insurance to make sure I get what I want."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Another Captain's meeting?" Shinji groaned. "What a drag."

"Stop complaining, Hirako." Hitsugaya sighed.

"I'm not complaining, I'm whining. There's a large difference."

"Not really, but hey, whatever floats your boat." Kensei commented.

Kyoraku grinned. "Everybody seems to be in high spirits today."

"I see that." Ukitake smiled. "I wonder what Yamamoto wants this time."

On cue, the head captain made his appearance and sat at the head of the gathering. He tapped his cane on the ground loudly to silence the bickering captains.

"You are wondering why I gathered you here in such short notice." He started. All of the captains except a few nodded their heads. "As you remember, I sent a group to the world of the living to investigate the hollows and the demon appearance. Most of you probably already know about the young priestess that Abarai mentioned. The girl passed away less than a week ago and has found herself here in the Seireitei."

Several eyes widened. This was the first they've heard of it. The head captain continued. "She showed immense reiatsu and managed to retain all over her human memories. She was sent to the Academy to begin her shinigami training. However. In the four days she's been enrolled, she's already manifested her zanpakutou and even learned its name."

"That's impossible." Shinji interrupted.

"Not true. Though I agree that four days is a short time span to accomplish so much, Captain Hitsugaya was the same way. His zanpakutou manifested and he learned his shikai before ever graduating the academy." Ukitake argued.

All eyes turned to the silver haired captain. He shifted his weight around, obviously not comfortable being the center of attention.

"Wasn't it Hitsugaya's responsibility to keep an eye on the girl while he was in Tokyo?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes it was and I take full responsibility in allowing her to come to harm, but that issue was over with days ago." Hitsugaya snapped.

"My. My. Aren't we touchy?" The scientist grinned.

"Enough." The head captain interrupted. "The reason I gathered you here is because there has been a request by a handful of lieutenants to have Higurashi removed from the academy and placed directly into a squad."

Chatter broke out amongst the captains; all of them were surprised by the request. It was unheard of to allow a shinigami into their ranks without attending the academy first.

Kyoraku stepped forward. "Why?"

Everybody turned to look at the pink clad captain. Yamamoto answered. "Because I have seen with my own eyes the girl's shikai and have deemed her power to rival most seated officers."

"I understand that, but in the academy she will learn the basics of the sword, not to mention kido." He argued.

"I am aware of how the academy works." The head captain growled. "There are other circumstances for this request, but it is not important to the reasons why I am bringing the situation to your attention."

"Then why, Yama-jii?"

"Of the twelve captains before me, are there any of you who are willing to accept this girl into your squad?"

Hitsugaya stepped forward. "If none of us agree, what happens to Higurashi?"

"She will remain in the academy until graduation and assigned to a squad then, and I will decide where she goes, not you."

To the head captain's surprise, five of the captains stepped forward to take the girl into their squad. He looked down the rows. He was honestly surprised that Captain Byakuya was one of them. Besides that, the other four weren't really a surprise to him. Komomura, he already knew the girl and she was currently sleeping in his barracks. Hitsugaya, he knew the girl in life and felt responsible for her death. It would only make sense that he would want to make sure she was safe in this one. Ukitake. He was an overall gentle soul and loved everybody for the most part. Shinji, he was a surprise as well, but not as much as Byakuya. He probably felt sorry for the girl. He knew what it was like to be singled out and probably was taking that into consideration.

Byakuya was the first to speak. "Before I agree to go any further, I would like to see what the girl is capable of."

"That is a fair request." Yamamoto agreed. The other captains nodded as well, showing their approval. "I figured it would come to this and have taken that into consideration. I have the girl on standby in the training grounds outside the barracks."

The group of captains made their way outside. Even those who didn't offer to take the girl under their wing came. Just because they didn't offer a place in their squad didn't mean they didn't want to see what she could do.

Kagome stood outside in a large open dirt area with targets and dummies used for practice. She wouldn't have been so nervous if she had somebody to talk to, but the head captain decided she was to remain out here alone. It didn't make any sense to her, but who was she to complain. He was possibly doing her a favor. If everything went well she wouldn't have to spend another day in that cursed school.

Her nerves doubled the moment she spotted a group of shinigami all wearing white captains robes. The knot in her stomach doubled and she thought she was going to be sick. They fanned out in front of her, looking at her like she was a cow at auction. She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried very hard not to pass out.

"This is Higurashi Kagome." The head captain introduced.

The captains all nodded their heads at her. She looked at all their faces, only recognizing two of them. It was nice to know she knew at least two of them. It made her feel somewhat safe in a sea of hungry piranhas. Hitsugaya gave her a friendly head bob and Komomura winked. She tried to smile, but she was sure she looked like she was constipated.

"Higurashi. The captains would like to see the released form of your zanpakuto." Yamamoto instructed.

"Um…ok…" She stuttered. Normally she would argue and ask a million questions, but she was too nervous. She drew her sword and held it out like she had before. "Kill Sesshomaru." Just like the last time, it transformed into the white bow. She gripped the bow tightly, wishing Sesshomaru would give her some comforting words.

_Ha, like that'll ever happen._ She sighed.

"Interesting shape." Soi Fon commented, almost regretting not offering the girl a place. A bow would be useful in the stealth squad.

"How do you fire the bow without any arrows?" Hitsugaya asked.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "I don't need them."

"Care to show us what you mean by that?" The small captain asked with a smirk.

Kagome looked over at one of the targets. She glanced back to the head captain. "May I?" He nodded. "I warn you though, there won't be anything left of it when I'm done…" He just shrugged it off and Kagome shook her head.

She ignored the observing captains and set herself in front of the target. She held the bow in front of her and pulled the string back with her right hand. A green arrow filled the bow and Kagome took a deep, steadying breath. She aimed for the target and when she released her breath, she released the arrow. The arrow left the bow at a velocity that surprised even Kagome. It was faster than a normal arrow and when it collided with the target, it released a purple miasma that melted the entire thing into a puddle of poisonous goo.

"Very impressive." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to notice a tall gentleman with black hair and a mint green scarf wrapped around his neck.

She bowed lightly. "Thank you."

"I believe I have seen enough." The man replied and turned to look at the head captain. "My decision is made. I will not with draw my vote."

"Very well. All captains who did not put forth a vote are dismissed. Of the five who did offer, if you have changed your mind you are also dismissed. As for the rest I would like you to line up here." He pointed to the ground in front of him.

Kagome's eyes widened. Five of them actually offered her a place? She could hardly believe her ears. She looked to the five captains and studied each of their faces. She felt her heart warm when she saw Komomura and Hitsugaya in the line.

The man who spoke up earlier was in the line. He was incredibly handsome and gave off an air of authority. The way he held himself was much like Sesshomaru. She heard Sesshomaru snicker in the back of her head, but otherwise he remained silent. The next one in line was a scrawny blonde with shoulder length blonde hair and really thick bangs. He grinned at her and it reminded her of the Cheshire cat. The last one was a tall gentleman with hair as silver and as long as Sesshomaru's but he had warm brown eyes and offered her a gentle smile.

"I see none of you changed your minds." The head captain observed. "Now tell me why you offered her a position in your squad. And an introduction wouldn't hurt."

Hitsugaya was first. He took a step forward. "You already know who I am, so introductions are pointless. I offered you a spot in my squad because I knew you in life and I feel it is my responsibility to take care of you here since I failed to do so there." He stepped back in line.

The tall dark haired man stepped forward next. "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya. I offer you a place because you already know my lieutenant, Renji and are comfortable in his presence, but the reason I'm still here is because I respect power, and you have potential."

The blonde stepped forward next. His lazy grin never once leaving his face. "Hirako Shinji at your service. I offer you a place in my sanctuary because not only are you a beautiful female specimen, but I have a feeling you are being singled out and I know all about that, so, there you have it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tried very hard not to laugh.

The silver haired man stepped forward. "Ukitake Juushiro. I don't have any ulterior motives to offering you a place in my squad, I have a firm belief that everybody needs a place to lay their head, and the fact that you have already made friends with my lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia, doesn't hurt either."

Last but not least, Komomura stood forward. "Introductions are not necessary since I was the one to find you upon entering the Soul Society. I offer you a place in my squad because you are already staying within my barracks, but have befriended several of the squad members already and they treat you as a fellow member." He stepped back.

The head captain stepped forward and approached Kagome. "Higurashi, I leave the decision up to you. I will let you know a head of time, this isn't necessarily a permanent choice. Squad members transfer between squads on a regular basis."

Kagome nodded. She looked over at the line of captains and had no idea who she should pick. They all had good reasons in her mind and would feel bad if she hurt anybody's feelings.

_Sesshomaru-sama?_

_What?_

_Any opinions here?_

He huffed. _They are all decent choices. It would be an easier decision if I were to cross blades with them, but I do not see that being plausible. _

_You're not helping…_

_Fine. Either the Kitsune or the silver haired one._

_Which one? There's two of them._

_I don't care, just pick one. _He went silent and she knew that was the end of his opinion. Did he pick the silver hair because it matched his own? _That wouldn't surprise me…._

Kagome furrowed her brows and sighed. This was such a tough decision. "Head Captain? Do I have to choose now, or can I have a bit to think about it?"

"I'll give you until the end of the day tomorrow." He replied.

Kagome bowed. "Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You mean Head Captain is allowing you to choose your squad?" Renji asked as he escorted her through the Seireitei.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I think I would rather he pick for me. I have five captains to choose from and I'm not sure where to go. I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings."

Renji could understand her dilemma, but she had a choice no other starting shinigami had. The right to choose. Usually, shinigami straight from the academy were placed in divisions the higher authorities thought would suit them best.

"Are you planning on telling me which of the five captains offered you a position?" He asked, crossing his fingers that his captain was one of them.

Kagome looked up at him with a hint of mischief in her eye. "Why? So you can persuade me into joining the squad of your choice?"

His eyes widened and he feigned ignorance. "I would never."

She laughed. "Yes you would."

"Ok, so I would."

"Well, I can tell you this much, your captain is interested."

His brows launched into his bandana. "You're kidding me?"

She shook her head. "Nope. He wouldn't offer me a spot until I showed him and the other captains what my zanpakuto was capable of. When he saw it, he was impressed."

"So why are you so nervous? Just pick my captain and call it good."

Kagome's eyes lost the sparkle and she looked down at her feet. "It's not that easy, Renji. They all gave what seemed to be a mini interview…ugh that's not even the right word…but anyway they each told me why they wanted me in their group and I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings."

Renji silently and mentally kicked himself in the shins. Of course she could think like that. She was not much different than Inoue and always thought about other's feelings before her own. "Would you mind telling me the names of the other captains? Maybe I can give you some advice." She cast him a look that said clearly, he'd be biased. He held his hands up in his defense. "I will keep it strictly professional. One shinigami to another."

Kagome stopped and looked around. This place was confusing. Not only did she naturally have a horrible time with directions, everything here looked the same. The same roofing the same colored buildings. Even the sidewalks looked the same. She sighed. She wanted a change of scenery. Maybe that would help ease the butterflies in her stomach.

"Is there someplace better we can talk? I'm tired of looking at white walls."

He chuckled under his breath and gave her a lopsided grin. "Sure. I know just the place." He didn't give her any warning. He grabbed her firmly around the waist and with a strong push of his legs; he used shunpo to move them at a high rate of speed.

He regretted not giving her any warning. By the time he landed on top of the hill over looking the Rukongai, the only thing his brain registered was the ringing in his ears. That girl had a set of lungs! Kagome rushed over to the edge of the cliff while Renji buried his finger in his ear to try to gain some semblance of hearing back.

"Wow! The buildings all look to be from the Sengoku Jidai! It's such a fantastic view." Kagome smiled, clasping her hands together in front of her chest in excitement.

Renji mirrored her smile and walked up beside her. "My friends and I used to come up here all the time."

She looked up at him, blinking her cobalt eyes curiously. "Used to? Why did you stop?"

Renji turned to face the three grave markers behind them. He motioned his hands in their direction, noting the shame in her eyes. She dropped her hands to her side. "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

Renji shook his head, "Hey, don't worry about it ok. It happened a long time ago."

She nodded. She turned back to face the city. She remained quiet for a span of time, not sure what to say. Instead, she studied every detail of the city below, watching as the villagers mulled around, going about their daily lives. Finally, her mind settled on the topic that brought them to this place in the first place. Picking her squad.

"You still want to know who all offered me a place?"

Renji moved up beside her, his hands folded in front of him. He too looked down at the city below, remembering what it was life to to fight for survival.

"Sure."

"Komomura, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Ukitake and Hirako."

He whistled under his breath. That was quiet the line up. He could see her predicament. She was already staying with Komomura, she was acquainted with Hitsugaya and there was Byakuya. "Well, I see why you're having a hard time choosing."

Kagome looked over at Renji and nodded. "Could you maybe tell me a little bit about all of them? Maybe that will help me decide."

"Sure. How about we have a seat. I don't' know about you, but I'm tired." Kagome smiled and agreed. He didn't speak again until both were sitting down on the grass with their feet dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"I honestly don't know much about Captain Komomura other than he's a good leader and has a good heart. He gets a lot of shit because of his appearance and he used to hide his face, but he gained the confidence a couple of years ago to stop hiding behind a mask. Captain Ukitake is one of the longest running captains and by far the most gentle. He is Rukia's captain. He suffers from an illness that keeps him in bed most of the time, but he doesn't let it get to him. Captain Hitsugaya, well you've already met him, but he's a genius. The youngest captain ever I think and one of the youngest to graduate from the academy. It was said he was having dreams of his zanpakuto before he even enrolled in the academy."

"I did to. Before I woke up here, I had a dream of chasing Sesshomaru through the woods." Kagome interrupted.

"I heard. You are a special case I think considering you got to skip the academy all together."

Her eyes lit up. "Does that mean I have the potential to be a captain?" Her cheeks took a pink hue. "Sorry, please do continue."

Renji laughed before continuing. "Captain Hirako is a bit special. He's a bit on the perverted and laid back side. Not to the degree of laziness, but close. He is also slightly different from most of the captains, well shinigami in general. He is a Vizard. A shinigami with hollow powers. On another note, if you haven't noticed already, he like to think of himself as a ladies man. Of course, he doesn't have anything of Captain Kyoraku. Lastly, Captain Kuchiki. He is from one of the four royal families and is currently head of the Kuchiki clan. He is also Rukia's older brother. He's a bit standoffish, quiet, always looks like he's brooding, and can act like a total jerk, but he means well. He is also one of the fastest shinigami and very good with kido."

Kagome snorted. "Sounds like Sesshomaru."

_I heard that…_

_Well it's true! You didn't speak unless it was important or to taunt Inuyasha. You always looked like you were brooding, and you are an esteemed demon born of royal blood unless I'm mistaken._

Sesshomaru remained quiet and Kagome smirked. Kagome 1, Sesshomaru 0. "That helps a little bit I guess, but I still don't know who to pick. I mean, Sesshomaru told me to go with Komomura, Hitsugaya or Ukitake, but I think his opinion is biased. Komomura has the appearance of a youkai, and he too has silver hair…And if he knew that Captain Kuchiki has a similar demeanor he'd probably pick him."

This caused Renji to laugh. "Sounds like you have quiet the Zanpakuto."

"Yeah. It's weird though. I knew Sesshomaru in life, heck; I fought beside him just two years ago against Naraku. I'm having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he's now a spirit residing in a sword."

_Such is the fate of a Youkai, Miko. Most become lowly hollows and I was not so pure of heart like your Kitsune captain to be reborn in Soul Society. This fate is not so bad. I can continue to fight and grow stronger. That is all that matters._

"It is strange." Renji held his sheathed zanpakuto in front of him. "I never really thought into it. I always figured our zanpakuto were sort of like a split personality or something, not an entirely separate being. I wonder if Zabimaru was youkai in life as well."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"He is a large, white baboon with a snake tail."

_Zabimaru…I recognize that name._ Sesshomaru pondered in the back of Kagome's mind.

_Do you know of him, Sesshomaru? _

She could feel him shaking his head. _No, but the name is familiar._

"I saw several monkey demons and even a few baboons, but none with a snake tail, but it is possible." Kagome smiled.

"Maybe I'll ask him later."

"You know what, Renji?"

"What?"

"I think I've made up my mind." She grinned.

He raised a tattooed eyebrow. "Oh really? Care to inform me of your decision?"

She shook her head. "Nope! It'll be a surprise!" She stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

Renji followed her suit, opting to forgo the stretching. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes. _Who did she pick?_ He wondered. She didn't seem to notice his prying eyes and wondered off towards the grave marked. She knelt before them, wiping off a thin layer of dust that collected on the crosses.

"We should place flowers for them. I think they'd like that." She said casually. Continuing to ignore Renji's stares, she stood up and wondered towards the small forest. "You coming?"

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

Kagome gave him an ear-to-ear smile. "I asked if you were coming? I want to find some flowers to leave as an offering to your friends."

"Um…sure…" He followed her quietly, not sure why she would want to leave flowers for people she didn't know.

_She's just that gentle._

The voice caught Renji off guard. He continued to walk as if nothing happened, but his thoughts turned inward. _Zabimaru?_

_Of course it is. Who else would be talking in your head you buffoon? _The voice of the snake hissed in laughter.

_No offense, but why the sudden intrusion? _ Renji asked. It wasn't as if he and Zabimaru weren't close, they just usually talk like this. Their conversations usually came when he mediated and visited him in his inner world.

_That girl, she is a pure soul. We can sense this._ The baboon commented. _It is strange that such a pure soul would attract such a powerful zanpakuto. _

_What do you mean? You know of this Sesshomaru?_ It would seem he was going to have the youkai conversation with Zabimaru sooner than he thought.

_Of course we do. He was the Lord of the West. Predecessor of the Great Inu Taisho. Never met him in person, but I know the stories. It was said he raised a human child despite his hatred of the human kind. _

_Why would he do that?_

_I do not know, but I think it had something to do with Kagome. She has a habit of changing people whether she means to or not. If the Great Lord Sesshomaru never met Kagome, he never would have taken the human child under his paw._

_So…Zabimaru…were you a youkai to? Before you became my zanpakuto?_

_Of course we were. We were nothing as extraordinary like Sesshomaru, but we were respected in our own way._

_Wow…I never would have guessed. Thank you for telling me this, Zabimaru._


End file.
